


Недуг молчания

by Zeratul



Series: Океан Света [2]
Category: StarCraft
Genre: Angst, Disabled Character, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeratul/pseuds/Zeratul
Summary: В разгар праздника глава города неожиданно теряет дар истинной речи.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> \- действие происходит за ~600 лет до событий канона, хронологически следует после рассказа "Свобода", продолжает историю Такотоса ке Венатир  
> \- авторский взгляд на протоссов очень специфичен  
> \- фанфик состоит из хэдканонов чуть более, чем наполовину, и описывает исключительно мирную жизнь обитателей Айюра, которой в каноне совершенно не додали  
> \- использованные в работе "письменные языки" протоссов - чеменду и сенджи, абсолютно фанноные
> 
> Словарь терминов на сенджи, встречающихся в тексте.
> 
> SE'DJER — недуг молчания «летящие в пустоту слова, которым не суждено быть услышанными».  
> I AIE SE — я и вся моя жизнь — слова, летящие в пустоту.  
> TILUBER — рубеж света и холода.  
> RASH'MENAR — «пик новолуния».  
> SHELAI'NEZ — белый пушной зверь северных широт «белоснежный искусный противник».  
> SI'MIKHAR — аналог калимбы «круг звездочёта».  
> S'ON'TILUG — «голос из прочных граней».  
> NAX'UR — аналог эрху «скорлупа перемен».  
> DJE'AT — аналог северного оленя «следующий воле земли».  
> GULDJA — «жестокий своевольный разум».  
> AI'ASEI — название плесени «жизнь, восхваляющая смерть».  
> EIOS — название травы «все наши слова умершим».  
> LU'SHOAN — название дерева «раскрашенный светом».  
> S'IAIN — большой струнный инструмент, разделённый на две секции, сходящиеся в центре — «голос двух влюблённых душ».

Последний рассвет перед началом сезона коротких дней в провинции Лаци ознаменовал начало праздника Тилубер. За ударом большого гонга долина Раш'менар наполнилась звуками десятков музыкальных инструментов. Каждый исполнял свою уникальную мелодию, но все вместе при этом соединялись в сложной красивой гармонии. Музыку творили молодые мужчины, сидя на расстеленных поверх опавших листьев шкурах шелаи'нез, по традиции согреваясь лишь теплом домашних одежд. По краям долины неплотным кольцом стояли девушки, вслушиваясь в вибрации звуков и телепатического эфира, и в руках у каждой был тёплый плащ с меховым воротом, который к концу праздника они надеялись вручить тому, кого выберут согреть в грядущие холода. За их спинами сотни гостей праздника первых холодов наслаждались музыкой и танцевали вокруг расцветивших долину разноцветных костров.  
  
Многие девушки сделали выбор ещё до исхода первого часа, узнав среди игравших тех, кого давно знали и любили, по музыке и песне, лившейся из сознания, услышав в стоявшем вокруг хаосе и шуме именно её. Они подбегали к избранникам, заставляли их отложить инструмент и набрасывали плащи на их замёрзшие плечи, добавляя к ним самодельные украшения, вроде расшитых шарфов или лент. После этого пары покидали поредевший оркестр и шли танцевать к остальным. Оставшиеся музыканты продолжали играть до тех пор, пока выбор не падал на них, или пока холод не вынуждал их сдаться.  
  
Заместитель прокуратора восточной части провинции Сахива ке Венатир была вынуждена наблюдать за праздником из кабинета прокуратора из-за того, что сам прокуратор, невзирая на почтенный возраст, превышавший девятьсот циклов, неожиданно пожелал блеснуть игрой на си'михар — несложно, но красиво звучавшем инструменте из восьми металлических пластин разной длинны, прикрепленных к деревянному резонатору — и покорить сердце какой-нибудь юной судящей. Долг перед городом, племенем и Айюром запрещал ей роптать на решения тех, кто стоял выше в иерархии, но регламент не мог повлиять на её собственные чувства, которые, как она поняла, прожив половину жизни в мире, где каждый мог ощущать радость и боль другого, никому не были интересны.  
  
Никакие происшествия не омрачали этот Тилубер, и она позволила себе, используя возможности пси-усилителя, присутствовать на празднике незримо, находясь понемногу в каждом, принимая в себя потоки информации, умноженные чужим восприятием, как рассеянный кристаллом свет. Долину наполняла почти единодушная радость. Почти — из самого сердца праздника тянулась тонкая, но слишком заметная песнь тоски, и Сахива точно знала, кому она принадлежала.  
  
Её сын сидел в самом центре оркестра, словно специально стараясь свести на нет свои и без того незначительные шансы уйти сегодня с Тилубер не последним и не замерзшим до полусмерти.  
  
— Ты приходишь играть уже двадцатый раз. Кому-нибудь следовало бы выбрать тебя хотя бы за упрямство, — с тёплым сочувствием сказала она ему закрытой телепатемой.   
  
— Никто не хочет приводить в свой дом того, в чьих венах течёт пустота. Даже если на самом деле пустоты в каждом из нас намного больше, чем принято говорить, — ответил он, не переставая играть, и передал в ответ образ того, что видел перед собой. Полторы дюжины девушек сидели вокруг него, закутавшись поплотнее в дары, которые ни одна не решалась донести до него. Судящий с инструментом, поражающим простотой, и глазами необычного ярко-зелёного цвета привлекал их как живое воплощение историй, которыми пугали уже не одно поколение детей на Айюре. Извлекая вибрации из натянутых жил дже'ат длинным смычком, он вплетал в общую гармонию низкие минорные ноты, ненавязчиво, но непреклонно влияя на общее звучание.   
  
Такотос был здесь ради музыки — ради ощущения особого вида единства, которое он получал, каждый раз экспериментируя с новым инструментом и его возможностями. Сплетение мелодий не могло сравниться с гармонией разумов в Кхале, но вызывало в нём неоднозначные воспоминания о времени, когда великое единство не было ему доступно.  
  
— Не удивлюсь, если именно ты сегодня увёл у прокуратора Эсолтара подругу. И не только у него, — заметила Сахива с неявным упрёком. Двадцать циклов назад она призвала его участвовать в Тилубер, надеясь, что кто-то согреет его сердце, заледеневшее после известия о том, что сестра его души пропала в далёкой экспедиции. Тогда он пришёл с тем же инструментом, что сегодня выбрал Эсолтар, и тогда же многие девушки хотели поднести ему свои дары, но останавливались, узнав, кто заставил пластины си'михар, ограниченной пятью нотами, звучать столь печально.  
  
— Девушек всегда больше.   
  
— Если так пойдёт и дальше, страшная сказка о судящем, приютившем падшего, превратится в легенду о судящем, который творил музыку и покорял сердца девушек. Если бы сотни циклов назад ты был на Тилубер, я бы ни за что не выбрала Ка'Мука.   
  
— Ты бы не постыдилась предложить мне одежду, — с горечью отметил Такотос и ещё раз порадовался тому, что, в отличие от си'михар, на накс'ур не мешали играть сведённые холодом пальцы.  
  
Лу очертила в пересечённом горными хребтами небе короткую дугу и клонилась к закату. Остывающий воздух долины пропитался дымом праздничных курений и духом веселья, торжествующего над холодом и тьмой. На шкурах шелаи'нез остались двое музыкантов — Такотос и Эсолтар — и под их медленную музыку поначалу бойкий танец стал более спокойным, что впрочем подходило уже подуставшим гостям праздника, понемногу начинавшим расходиться.  
  
— Ты действительно весьма бодр, раз у тебя ещё сгибаются пальцы, прокуратор, — сказала Сахива мрачно. Пусть Тилубер прошёл без происшествий, необходимость следить за порядком третьи сутки подряд давала о себе знать заметной усталостью и напряжением во всём теле. Попросивший заменить его позавчера прокуратор, покинувший провинцию для торжественных проводов племянника в глубокий космос, неожиданно распробовал вкус праздности и любыми способами сдвигал время своего возвращения на пост.  
  
— Спасибо, Сахива. Жаль, моей игры так никто и не оценил.  
  
— Старухи не ходят на Тилубер, прокуратор, — бросила ему одна из девушек, сидевшая с парой подруг на другом краю шкуры около Такотоса.  
  
Эсолтар вспылил и отбросил си'михар. Гневно пнув несчастный инструмент на прощание, он пошёл прочь мимо немногочисленных танцующих пар. На быстро темнеющем небе загорались звёзды, и в долину Раш'Менар спустился первый настоящий мороз.  
  
— Неужели я смогу наконец передать тебе обязанности? — с надеждой спросила Сахива, разминая у корней опухшие от напряжения узы.  
  
— Не сейчас. Я слишком расстроен, — он начал суетливо растирать закоченевшие ладони. — Пойду проведаю Инолу, она всегда умела вернуть мне концентрацию.   
  
— Концентрацию? — помощник прокуратора, которой последний час едва хватало сил поддерживать сознание бодрым и ясным, казалось не способна была уважать Эсолтара меньше, чем в этот момент. — Не думаешь ли ты, что после трёх суток неусыпного бдения за провинцией я способна исполнять твои обязанности лучше, чем ты после нескольких часов в расслабляющей атмосфере праздника?  
  
— Твои слова справедливы. Я действительно старею, — ответил Эсолтар, чуть успокоившись и согревшись в дыму догорающих праздничных смесей, а затем добавил нечто, чего Сахива никак не ожидала: — За триста пятьдесят шесть циклов моей работы ты ни разу меня не подвела. С этого дня считай, что занимаешь моё место по полному праву.  
  
— Что? Нет, подожди, ты не можешь... — она попыталась возражать, но телепатемы всеобщих поздравлений ворвались в её утомлённый мозг оглушающей лавиной, сделав возраставшую с каждой минутой боль невыносимой. Свет мнемокристаллов, сиявших с потолка голубым созвездием, вдруг стал нестерпимо ярким, и Сахива зажмурилась, заслоняясь рукой от накрывшего её переизбытка информации. Непрерывное полотно Кхалы в её восприятии покрылось множеством маленьких трещин и, из последних сил попытавшись уцепиться за реальность, судящая провалилась в непроницаемую тишину.  
  
***  
  
— Вот ведь негодяй, — Такотос прервал мелодию. Слушавшие его девушки нехотя вышли из оцепенения. — Мама, я смогу тебя подменить, можешь призвать меня прямо отсюда.  
  
— Я не утверждал твоей кандидатуры! — возразил Эсолтар.  
  
— Ты только что отказался от права делать это! Я как её воспитанник имею право всюду следовать за ней, — он поднялся с места, от гнева позабыв про сковывавший тело холод, подобрал с обледеневших листьев си'михар и, несколько раз встряхнув заиндевевшие одеяния, пошёл в сторону ближайшего трансмата.   
  
Сахива больше не отвечала. Такое было в порядке вещей, когда ей приходилось принимать большие потоки информации, но Такотосу отчего-то стало тревожно. Обычно ему удавалось уловить отсвет её сознания даже в самом густом хаосе. Сейчас казалось, что поток информации лился безвекторно и рассыпался не найдя своей цели.   
  
— Надеюсь, ты просто заснула.   
  
Судящий переместился на оживлённую улицу близ здания прокуратуры — высокого шпиля с широким основанием. Двери среагировали на его ауру и открылись. Стоило войти, Сахива бросилась ему навстречу. Её глаза горели ярко-белым, аура пульсировала болью, но в пси-эфире была тишина. Такотос удивился — он знал её и знал, что она должна была бы кричать. Его передёрнуло то ли от холода, то ли от ужаса. Он поймал её за плечи и стал внимательно осматривать, но не обнаружил никаких повреждений. Сахива схватила его за одежды и сжала их, болезненно жмурясь, и даже через закрытые глаза прорывались белые нити.  
  
— Ты слышишь меня? — спросил он осторожно. Вместо ответа мать обмякла в его руках, продолжая вздрагивать, и как он ни пытался, даже через прямой контакт ему не удавалось почувствовать и понять, что с ней произошло — помимо тотального нарушения внутренней гармонии. Собравшись с духом, он взял её на руки и медленно понёс в сторону трансмата.   
  
На его пути возникло множество любопытных лиц и голосов, желавших непременно узнать, что случилось с новым прокуратором. Сахива беспомощно смотрела на них, нервно ухватившись за плечи сына.  
  
— Она не может вам ответить, — Такотос почти физически отталкивал своей аурой всех, кто преграждал ему дорогу, и отбрасывал тысячи назойливых однообразных вопросов, звеневших в Кхале. Получив такой ответ, эфир наполнился разочарованием и раздражением.  
  
Трансмат перенёс его в медицинский корпус в квартал кхалаи. Получив от него инструкции ещё до прибытия, пара медиков встретили его в свободных покоях.  
  
— Видимых повреждений нет, очевидно она переутомилась... слишком сильно, — сказал Такотос, укладывая Сахиву на жёсткую медицинскую кровать, опуская её голову и нервные отростки во впадину посреди ложа. Как только он попытался выпрямиться и отойти, она крепко схватила его за запястье обеими руками, не сводя с него испуганного взгляда. — Я могу говорить от её имени, я её сын.  
  
— Судя по активности мозга, она должна кричать от боли, — один из медиков провёл первичное сканирование, и в его ауре промелькнул тот же ужас. — Судящий, сколько она не спала?  
  
— Трое суток. До сегодняшнего вечера она была помощником прокуратора Эсолтара и исправно исполняла его обязанности. Сейчас он решил, что она заслужила занять его место, и... это оказалось для неё слишком.  
  
— Трое суток непрерывного контакта с пси-усилителем и резкий поток информации под конец. Это всё объясняет. В попытке защитить себя от перегрузки, мозг отключил восприятие пси-сигналов. Твоя мать сейчас не способна ни говорить, ни слышать, — второй медик медленно провёл над её головой устройством глубокого сканирования. — Точнее можно будет сказать лишь после того, как она отдохнёт.  
  
— Насколько всё серьёзно? — Такотос напряжённо считывал мысли обоих медиков, но однозначного ответа в них не находил. Одно было ясно — эти двое молодых Шеддар прекрасно знали Сахиву, проведя не один десяток циклов под её постоянным наблюдением, знали о её самоотверженном трудолюбии и ответственности и не ожидали, что её измотанный организм оправится скоро.  
  
— Зависит от того, насколько процесс вышел за пределы психической защиты и поразил органику. Нужно тщательно обследовать состояние нервных связей. Но сначала ей нужен отдых.  
  
— Понимаю, — Такотос попытался высвободить руку, но пальцы Сахивы продолжали сжимать его запястье с несвойственной им силой. Он закрыл глаза — он хотел бы поделиться с ней покоем, но сам был слишком встревожен за неё. — Похоже, она всё ещё способна ощущать моё присутствие.  
  
— Судящий, нужно, чтобы ты подержал её, пока я делаю инъекцию.   
  
— Это ещё зачем? — Такотос поднял глаза на внушительных размеров инструмент в руках медика. Подобные он видел в операциях по созданию киборгов и никак не мог увязать с тем, что собирались сделать сейчас с его матерью.  
  
— Если её связь с Кхалой действительно пострадала — нет времени на обычные успокоительные. Несколько минут сейчас могут спасти её от вечности в тишине.  
  
***  
  
Сахива проснулась на ложе из шкур и шёлковых подушек в своих покоях. Вчерашний вечер плыл по её памяти неяркими огоньками, скрытыми плотной туманной пеленой. Отголоски Тилубер смешивались с цветными пятнами эмоций, среди которых самым ярким было беспокойство.  
  
— Такотос? — позвала она и тут же сжалась от странного ощущения — будто её телепатема оборвалась в пустоту, даже не покинув её разума. К разливавшейся по телу неприятной слабости примешалась острая боль в затылке, раскалённой нитью прошившая всё восприятие. Вскрикнув, она схватилась за голову, и это вызвало ещё более болезненную реакцию. Ощущения и реакции на них возрастали ужасающей спиралью, и на этой волне ускользавшие прежде воспоминания всплыли особенно ярко, и мучительные спазмы снова разлетелись по телу от пульсирующего кома в основании уз.  
  
Что-то схватило её за руки. Сахива распахнула глаза и увидела нависшее над ней лицо, которое показалось знакомым. Её сознание с трудом обрабатывало зрительный образ в отрыве от рисунка сознаний на полотне Кхалы, которое исчезло из её восприятия.  
  
— Инола! Что ты здесь... — спросила судящая, и снова болезненный каскад прошёлся по всем её нервам. Осознав, что молодая кхалаи из дома досуга находилась в её покоях, она пожелала непременно оттолкнуть её, но не нашла в руках силы даже просто чтобы вырваться. Бело-голубые глаза Инолы были полуприкрыты. Было очевидно, что она тоже пыталась что-то сказать, периодически отводя взгляд куда-то в сторону. Наконец она отстранилась и, отпустив одну из рук Сахивы, быстро скользнула пальцами по небольшой консоли.  
  
Судящая вздрогнула, почувствовав влившуюся в затылок прохладу. Боль, завладевшая всем её существом, отступила, сменяясь вновь наполнившим вены туманом. В разуме колыхнулся гнев, но был заглушен чувством облегчения и благодарности. Осознав прямую связь между болью и ментальными усилиями, больше Сахива заговорить не пыталась, временно смирившись с мучительной неопределённостью.  
  
Инола ке Шеддар сидела перед ней в своём самом красивом платье из шёлка цвета зимнего неба, и в её напряжённо опущенных надбровных дугах читалась смесь раздражения и сочувствия.   
  
Выждав момент, кхалаи почтительно поклонилась, роняя причудливо сплетённые вибриссы на разложенные на полу шкуры, затем выпрямилась и подняла перед собой кадуцей Такотоса. Сахива вяло удивилась, но в то же время немного успокоилась, узнав, что эта женщина находилась в её доме с позволения сына. Выждав время, Инола опустила кадуцей и подняла небольшую табличку, на которой был вырезан иероглиф, обозначавший звание прокуратора.   
  
Внезапно осознав, что должна находиться совсем не здесь, судящая снова попыталась встать, но смесь транквилизатора и обезболивающего позволила ей лишь сдвинуться на пару сантиметров. Инола протестующе замахала рукой и снова подняла кадуцей Такотоса, придвинув его вплотную к табличке. Затем, отложив оба предмета, она указала ладонью на себя и снова на пол.   
  
Сахива прикрыла глаза от накатившей горечи. Разумеется, такой, как сейчас, она не способна была исполнять свои обязанности. Она надеялась лишь на то, что Ксанфира, бывшая вторым заместителем Эсолтара, вовремя вернётся из путешествия по малым поселениям крайнего севера и избавит Такотоса от необходимости нести бремя, к которому тот был совершенно не подготовлен.  
  
Инола некоторое время сидела неподвижно, и, даже не читая её, Сахива видела, что кхалаи прекрасно осознавала, она — не та, кого хотели бы видеть здесь сейчас. Но, вопреки неопровержимости факта глубинной неприязни, присутствие рядом хотя бы кого-то успокаивало те тревоги, которые не в силах был подавить транквилизатор. Сделав над собой очередное усилие, Сахива чуть сдвинула руку в сторону Инолы и раскрыла ладонь. Кхалаи приподняла надбровные дуги, явно не уверенная в том, что правильно поняла этот жест. Чуть поколебавшись, она наклонилась и вложила кисть руки в ладонь судящей. Сахива вяло сжала пальцы, ощущая прохладу её чешуи и токи энергии, пронзающие ауру, в которой она могла, сосредоточившись, уловить крупицы информации, хоть немного разбивавшие мучительный туман тишины.  
  
***  
  
Эсолтар был крайне удивлён, когда пара воинов, ещё вчера бывших его личной охраной, подняли его из постели, не удосужившись даже разбудить — проснуться его заставили болезненные прикосновения порогов и камней к обнажённым ступням, пока его волокли по дороге из дома досуга Джакс'Манар.  
  
— Что происходит? — задал он вопрос, в то же время интересовавший всех, кто имел возможность видеть его — воины не использовали трансмат, очевидно получив приказ продемонстрировать позор бывшего прокуратора всему городу.  
  
— Тебя желает видеть заместитель прокуратора, судящий. Ты нанёс ущерб нашему обществу и должен понести наказание.  
  
— Заместитель? Я отказываюсь говорить с кем-то, кроме прокуратора Сахивы!  
  
Но воины больше не отвечали ему. К тому моменту как Эсолтара доволокли до здания прокуратуры, его одеяния до пояса превратились в лохмотья. Втащив в комнату слушаний, стражи бросили бывшего прокуратора в пятно падавшего с кристалла на потолке света, вокруг которого тут же замерцала сетка защитного поля. Старый судья, избитый дорогой, не нашёл в себе сил встать и так и остался сидеть, упершись руками в пол.  
  
— Чем я заслужил такое унижение, заместитель... — превозмогая боль, он поднял голову, понимая, что сейчас это дастся ему легче, чем попытаться почувствовать присутствовавших через общую связь. — Такотос? — несмотря на шок и слабость, он рассмеялся. — Не-ет, она не могла просто взять и...  
  
— Заместитель Ксанфира ещё не закончила деловое путешествие, заместитель Нер'Анфа ушла в отставку две луны назад, — Такотос сидел перед ним в домашней робе и не утрудился как-либо приветствовать бывшего прокуратора. — Ввиду обстоятельств, мне как сыну и воспитаннику потерпевшей было позволено лично рассмотреть твоё дело.  
  
— Где Сахива?  
  
— Эсолтар ке Венатир, судящий седьмой ступени, отставной прокуратор восточной Лаци. Ты в течение семидесяти часов уклонялся от своих обязанностей при отсутствии на месте двух из трёх заместителей. В результате твоей безответственности Сахива ке Венатир была вынуждена исполнять твои обязанности всё это время.  
  
— Она не возражала!  
  
— Я не давал тебе слова, — ярко-зелёные глаза Такотоса зловеще сверкнули в полумраке комнаты слушаний.  
  
— Ты здесь имеешь не больше прав, чем... — попытался возразить Эсолтар, но короткий разряд, прошедший из потолка в пол, ударил его, заставив замолчать и распластаться на полу.  
  
— Я имею все права. В результате твоей безответственности Сахива ке Венатир получила повреждение мозга, лишившее её связи с Кхалой. Сейчас она не в состоянии исполнять обязанности, которые ты ей столь легкомысленно передал, — Такотос встал с места и подошёл к мерцающей стене сдерживающего поля, окружавшего подсудимого. — Мой запрос о проведении суда над тобой был одобрен Конклавом.   
  
— Сахива... потеряла связь с Кхалой? — в эмоциях отставного прокуратора мелькнуло сожаление. — Я... не думал, что произойдёт что-то подобное.  
  
— А ведь учат, что отдохновение плоти должно прояснять разум. Пока ты пытался завлечь девушек игрой на си'михар, моя мать сходила с ума от боли!   
  
— Такотос, я уже не молод, — подсудимый снова заставил себя сесть. — Посмотрел бы я на тебя, когда ты доживёшь до девятисот! Если, конечно, пустота, отравившая тебя, не сожрёт тебя раньше!  
  
— Эсолтар. Ты только что признался на всю Кхалу в том, что ты — просто старый дурак, а не судящий, которого заботит судьба каждой вверенной ему души. Скажи, почему Сахива не стала прокуратором раньше?   
  
— Я...  
  
— Ты цеплялся за титул. За табличку над твоими покоями. За надписи на кадуцее, которые заставляли прохожих кланяться тебе ниже, чем ты заслуживал. За... — аура судящего засквозила обжигающим презрением, — особое отношение в домах вроде того, из которого тебя только что выволокли. С этого момента ты лишаешься всех привилегий, данных тебе прежним положением и кастой. Ты — отвергнут.   
  
На этот раз сожаление Эсолтара проступило яснее, смешавшись с искренним чувством вины. За обличительной речью молодого судящего он чувствовал мысли и взгляды других смотрителей и даже нескольких членов Конклава, которые безмолвно соглашались с каждым его словом. Лаци была спокойной провинцией, где громких слушаний не случалось чаще, чем раз в сорок циклов, но за последние триста пятьдесят все неприятности происходили именно в его округе, и он почти всегда отмахивался от них, взваливая на плечи заместителей — чаще всего Сахивы, всегда такой ответственной и старательной. Оранжевый свет его глаз поверженно потух.  
  
— Признайся, Такотос. Ты ненавидишь меня с тех пор, как я приказал казнить того падшего.  
  
— Мои чувства не влияют на мои суждения, Эсолтар. И сейчас я ненавижу тебя только за то, что у моей матери се'джер!  
  
— Се'джер? — отставной прокуратор поражённо распахнул глаза. Этот термин встречался нечасто даже в медицинских трактатах, а для представителя его касты и вовсе существовал скорее как жуткая легенда о недуге, прерывающем поток телепатических сигналов и делающем невозможным любой дистанционный контакт. И если можно было представить воина или кхалая превозмогающими подобный недуг, то для судящего подобное означало полную беспомощность и бесполезность, которые для любого из Перворожденных были хуже смерти. Эсолтар закрыл лицо руками — обвинения, окатившие его поначалу, как вода из замёрзшего озера, теперь выстроились в логической последовательности, и он, как тот, кто пришёл в этот мир как судящий, не мог не признать их справедливость. Сахива была ценной — слишком ценной, чтобы оставить безнаказанной её вероятную гибель для общества Перворожденных. — Насколько всё серьёзно?  
  
— Это будет известно только после того, как она отдохнёт и пройдёт длительное лечение. Конклав пока не отозвал её титул, — Такотос отвернулся и подошёл к консоли. Прозрачные стенки сдерживающего поля растаяли. — На твоём месте я бы отправился к храму и молил богов, чтобы нанесённый тобою вред не оказался необратимым.  
  
— А если он окажется таковым?   
  
— Твой проступок приравняется к убийству. Ты лучше меня знаешь, каково наказание.  
  
После этих слов двое храмовников-стражей, до этого молча ожидавших у входа, снова подошли к Эсолтару и подняли его. Такотос приблизился к нему вплотную и демонстративно сорвал с его пояса цепь, на которой всё ещё был закреплён кадуцей. Затем он так же грубо сорвал с его шеи церемониальное ожерелье, и, слетая, оно оставило на чешуе пару царапин. Когда судящий потянулся к украшавшей лоб подсудимого диадеме, тот зажмурился, опасаясь, что останется без глаз — но отделался лишь несколькими красноречивыми ссадинами на щитке. После этого воины снова отпустили его, и Эсолтар едва устоял на ногах.  
  
— Я всего лишь хотел забыться в ласковых руках, пахнущих дурманом, лежать и смотреть, как над прозрачным куполом падает снег. Никогда не думал, что я и вся моя жизнь... придём к этому, — он опустил глаза на то, что осталось от когда-то величественных одеяний прокуратора, и подумал о морозах, спускавшихся на провинцию после дня Тилубер. От Такотоса веяло терпеливым ожиданием, и Эсолтар не сразу понял, чего именно он ждёт. Осознав его невысказанное, но ясное требование, отставной прокуратор снова опустился на колени и глубоко поклонился, касаясь лбом прохладного камня пола.  
  
— У тебя всё ещё есть великое единство, — сказал Такотос холодно.  
  
— Чтобы слышать, как все дети Айюра проклинают меня.  
  
***  
  
Такотос вернулся домой измождённым духовно и физически. Он знал всё о работе матери, но никогда по-настоящему не собирался следовать по её стопам. Его больше привлекало изучение архивов и звёздных карт, а бдительное наблюдение за тысячами сознаний казалось чем-то бессмысленным и скучным. Бессмысленное и скучное на деле оказалось тяжёлой ответственной работой, которая в первый же день подарила ему ноющую боль в нервных отростках, не привыкших к таким потокам информации.  
  
Когда он сдвинул занавесь, ведшую в покои матери, ему навстречу вышла Инола и глубоко поклонилась.  
  
— Эн таро Адун, судящий. Инола ке Шеддар к твоим услугам.  
  
— Боги, я почти забыл, что ты здесь, — Такотос нервно тряхнул головой. Сейчас её присутствие не было неожиданностью, но куда больше он удивился, обнаружив её здесь ночью, когда принёс сюда Сахиву после медосмотра. Однако в тот момент его слишком волновало состояние матери, чтобы выяснять отношения с кхалаи, превысившей все допустимые рамки. — И разве я не приказал тебе прекратить мне кланяться?  
  
— Мои извинения.  
  
— Извинений не нужно. Как моя мать?  
  
— Приходила в себя в середине дня, но ей тут же стало хуже. Я делала всё, как ты сказал. Она не была мне рада, но мы достигли взаимопонимания, — Инола потеребила браслеты из розового камня, украшавшие её запястья. — Мне кажется, это лекарство превращает её в растение.  
  
— Даже растения могут говорить друг с другом, — Такотос сел на шкуру рядом с матерью и положил руки на её нервные отростки, обычно сплетённые в пять длинных кос, а сейчас лежавшие свободной копной вокруг воткнутой в основание черепа трубки, подсоединённой к объёмной камере со смесью обезболивающего и транквилизатора, и двух потоньше, попеременно подводивших к мозгу лекарства из ёмкостей объёмом поменьше.  
  
— Я не думаю, что сейчас стоит беспокоить её, судящий.  
  
— Ты медик? — спросил он со смесью раздражения и интереса.  
  
— Те области медицины, которые известны мне, считаются недопустимо архаичными, однако...  
  
— Наука не знает способа излечить се'джер. Эти лекарства должны лишь законсервировать болезнь и не дать ей поразить больше нервов. Всё остальное — в руках судьбы.  
  
— Судящий может прочесть меня. Я не обладаю никакими особенными талантами, но в деле восстановления гармонии души и тела мне нет равных в Джакс'Манар, — Инола села позади него и, не спрашивая разрешения, расстегнула кольцо, сжимавшее распухшие узы.   
  
— Что ты себе позволяешь? — спросил Такотос и развернулся было, чтобы оттолкнуть её, но замер на середине движения — кровь прилила в пережатые отростки, отчего по нервам разлилось неожиданное облегчение.  
  
— Ты забыл тёплую одежду, когда уходил. Твои узы замёрзли и опухли. Судящий относится к себе ещё более безответственно, чем его мать, — её ладони снова легли на его нервные отростки, и на этот раз они были смазаны маслом. Такотос был уверен, что это какой-то из видов ореха, но никак не мог вспомнить его названия, однако приятный ненавязчивый аромат, впитавшись в кожу, почти полностью снял напряжение, терзавшее нервные отростки по всей длине в последний час контакта с пси-усилителем. Возражения, которые он хотел высказать Иноле, рассеялись окончательно, и он откинул назад пару кос, спадавших на плечи, также вверяя их её умелым рукам.  
  
— Ты так и не объяснила мне, что ты здесь делаешь.  
  
— Забочусь о здоровье прокуратора, — Инола посмотрела в сторону Сахивы, продолжавшей спать в метре от них с отпечатком страдания на лице. День в компании судящей, для которой она почти ничего не могла сделать, был мучительно долгим и скучным для девушки, привыкшей развлекать десятки гостей, но её сын был тем, кому она не могла отказать, тем более в столь незатейливой просьбе, как просто не оставлять её одну. По её безмятежно-печальной ауре скользнуло чувство вины и вновь растаяло, когда она принялась расплетать косы Такотоса. — И её заместителя.  
  
— Видимо Эсолтар не учёл, что отказавшись от звания, он отказался и от тебя.   
  
— Точно так. Я не вернулась в Джакс'Манар после Тилубер, чтобы напомнить ему об этом.  
  
— Ты была на Тилубер? Не думал, что Шеддар интересны наши племенные праздники.  
  
— Я сидела рядом с тобой до самого захода Лу, — она спустилась руками на его плечи и крепко сжала их через одежду. Такотос снова напрягся, но расслабился, прочитав её мысли и убедившись, что прикосновения не несли никаких иных намерений, кроме заботы.   
  
  
За последние двадцать циклов он бессознательно фильтровал любые знаки внимания в свою сторону, но сейчас оказался поставлен перед фактом. Инола действительно сидела перед ним целый вечер, скрыв лицо в пушистой кайме капюшона, и надела под тёплый плащ лучший наряд, словно знала заранее, где именно проведёт ночь. Ему не нужно было вторгаться глубоко в её воспоминания о Тилубер, чтобы увидеть, как она надеялась уйти оттуда вместе с ним последней, когда ночной мороз прогнал бы всех прочих и никто не мог бы увидеть их — предложить ему согреться.  
  
— Тебе стоит сыграть ей, когда она снова очнётся, — снова заговорила Инола после долгого молчания, в котором, казалось, мороз с улицы неведомым образом просочился в надёжно согретую энергетическими линиями комнату. — Она не может слышать истинную речь, но её кожа всё ещё чувствительна к вибрациям.  
  
— Ты думаешь, она захочет слушать музыку?  
  
— Я думаю, что сейчас она всё что угодно предпочтёт тишине.  
  
***  
  
Меньше всего на свете Альгинерия ке Ара желала путешествия в северные земли Айюра, но воля Конклава, словно желая испытать её верность и душевное рвение, направила именно её в качестве советника проследить за тем, чтобы восточный регион Лаци не остался без надзора после преступной халатности прокуратора Эсолтара. Пройдя через транспортационные врата, она машинально отвергла предложенный тёплый плащ и вышла на холодные улицы Ун-Раментор в едва прикрывавшей тело алой тунике. Энергетические линии, тянувшиеся ассиметричным узором меж отполированных цветных камней, согревали их ровно настолько, чтобы было комфортно ногам. Альгинерия поёжилась, но всеми силами постаралась скрыть от окружающих, насколько некомфортно было её обнажённым плечам.  
  
— Дорогой младший брат, если бы врата в пустоту существовали, они бы могли открыться здесь и никто бы не заметил, — обратилась она к оставшимся по другую сторону врат родственнику, который, вероятно, даже не сумел бы уловить её слова в общем потоке информации.  
  
— Эн таро Адун, советник Альгинерия, — приветствовал её Такотос, которого она, слишком поглощённая холодом и воспоминаниями, не замечала в упор.  
  
— Должно быть, ты помощник прокуратора, — судящая внимательно осмотрела его, но не могла не задержаться взглядом на глазах, цвет которых одновременно пугал и завораживал.  
  
— В определённом смысле.  
  
— Почему вы так плохо снабжаете улицы энергией? — она поправила полу туники, прикрывая обнажённые бёдра. — Этот обогрев никуда не годится.  
  
— Мы предпочитаем экономить природные ресурсы. Обогрев таких территорий истощил бы нашу землю. Разве тебе не предложили тёплую одежду, советник?  
  
— Предложили. Однако я не нашла среди этих одежд ничего, в чём я не выглядела бы как дикарь эпохи раздора, — раздражённо ответила она, и на поверхности её мыслей неприкрыто звучало, что именно так по её мнению выглядят все, кто ходит по улицам Ун-Раментор, включая того, кто с ней говорит. Грубые плащи коричневых оттенков, украшенные лишь каймой из пушистого бело-серого меха, многослойные робы, массивные капюшоны, скрывающие нервные отростки, и толстые бумажные, оплетавшие камни, нити там, где должны были быть золотые цепи.   
  
— Настоящая Ара. Упрямство, граничащее с безрассудством, — от Такотоса повеяло снисхождением. Альгинерия должна была бы вскипеть от гнева, но пробиравший до костей холод притупил все чувства настолько, что судящая лишь хмуро сдвинула надбровные дуги. — Идём. Я отведу тебя туда, где ты будешь жить. Оттуда есть прямой трансмат в прокуратуру, — он протянул ей руку.   
  
— Я в состоянии идти сама, Венатир, — Альгинерия гордо выпрямилась и сделала несколько шагов в направлении, которое ясно увидела в разуме Такотоса. Ноги слушались её плохо, и никакая концентрация не помогала преодолеть возникшую от холода неуклюжесть и вялость. В полшаге от трансмата сведённое холодом тело окончательно подвело её, и советник упала на прогретые камни. И, вероятно, этого падения никто бы не заметил, если бы не взорвавшее эфир облако досады. Теперь же вся провинция получила новый повод для пересудов — судящую из Ара, гулявшую по Ун-Раментор в сезон коротких дней в одной лишь лёгкой тунике.  
  
— Советник Альгинерия, кажется, ты непреднамеренно исказила истину, — Такотос стоял рядом и не спешил предлагать помощь.  
  
— Я никогда не пойму, зачем Перворожденные колонизировали эти ужасные холодные земли, — чуть согревшись от проходившей прямо под ней энергетической линии, Альгинерия встала и шагнула в нишу трансмата.   
  
— А я никогда не пойму, зачем Конклав присылает для решения наших внутренних проблем таких, как ты.  
  
***  
  
Следующее пробуждение Сахивы оказалось чуть более приятным — уже хотя бы потому, что первым, кого она увидела на этот раз, был её сын. Вернее тот, кем она привыкла его считать после того, что случилось триста циклов назад.  
  
Такотос сидел перед ней с пачкой бумажных листов на коленях, старательно выводя на них слова. Ещё несколько, уже исписанных, лежали вокруг него полукругом. Приглядевшись, судящая поняла, что надписи были лишь отдельными слогами.   
  
— Это... — хотела она начать фразу, но боль тут же напомнила о себе неприятным призраком. Сахива осеклась, понимая, что дальнейшая попытка заговорить могла сломать хрупкий баланс, созданный химикатами и без того наполнявшими её тело в слишком больших количествах.  
  
Судящая нашла в себе силы сесть, но сделала это столь медленно и бесшумно, что Такотос не обратил на неё внимания, пусть и сидел всего на расстоянии метра. Раздражённо сощурившись, она упёрлась одной рукой в пол, а второй неуклюже взмахнула перед его лицом и ухватила за колено. Он вздрогнул и отшатнулся, уронив на пол листы и кисть. Осознав, что произошло, он с виноватым видом положил руки на её плечи и помог сесть обратно, проверив, чтобы трубки с лекарствами не выпали.  
  
Сахива с горечью прикрыла глаза и накрыла руку сына ладонью, чувствуя кожей неровную пульсацию его энергии. Такотос неловко отстранился и поднял перед собой два листа со слогами «се» и «джер». Судящая застыла, уставившись на изгибы букв. Её надбровные дуги несколько раз нервно дёрнулись вверх, оранжевый свет глаз перешёл в белый, после чего она зажмурилась, не желая видеть то, что видела, и тем более это осмыслять. Но темнота не приносила сна — лишь тишину, в которой ей оставались лишь едва уловимые вибрации воздуха. И в этой тишине не было ничего, кроме неё самой и её мыслей, помимо воли соединявших начертанные на бумаге символы с их значениями. Эмоции рвались из неё и падали в пустоту, разбиваясь о выросшую вокруг разума стену безмолвия, не впускавшую и не выпускавшую ничего. Лишь по нитям энергии, рвавшимся из-под сжатых век, и по всполохам ауры сын мог увидеть отголоски её чувств.  
  
Когда она нашла в себе силы открыть глаза, Такотос уже выложил перед ней целое предложение, составив его из символов и табличек. «Прокуратор Эсолтар ке Венатир седьмой ступени предстал перед судом и был лишён всех титулов», — Сахива с удивлением обнаружила, что вместо имени был использован личный кадуцей отставного прокуратора. Она взяла его в ладонь и считала слабый энергетический след старика, на исходе жизни вдруг потерявшего всё. И пусть именно он был виновен в том, что с ней произошло, вместо злости она почувствовала жалость.   
  
Такотос почти закончил составлять ещё одну фразу, нацеленную поведать ей новости. Окинув взглядом множество листков со слогами, Сахива выловила «гул» и «джа» и поднесла к его лицу. Он замер и медленно поднял на неё взгляд. Затем выпустил из рук очередной слог и взял протянутые ему листы, прижав к груди. Даже отрезанная от восприятия его мыслей, Сахива видела его возмущение, смешанное с гневом и досадой на то, что после всего, что он сделал, она посмела назвать его жестоким. Он несомненно что-то говорил. Говорил много, и, вероятно, такого, чего никогда бы не сказал ей, зная, что она его слышит, хотя за сотни циклов она и так успела изучить его до самого дна души. Однако отчего-то попытки представить, что именно сейчас выливалось в телепатический эфир из его разума, немного заглушили тишину.  
  
Сахива посмотрела на начатую им фразу. «Конклав прислал советника Альгинерию ке Ара четвёртой ступени для помощи в...» — от возмущения судящая чуть не проткнула когтем имя незнакомой, но уже неприятной гостьи, очевидно призванной вмешиваться в её работу. Такотос прервал заведомо бессмысленный монолог и тоже тронул пальцем имя советника. Его глаза, полыхавшие от переизбытка чувств, чуть потухли и сощурились, и он изящным движением руки выловил из вороха слогов «бер». Подняв его перед собой, он тряхнул его несколько раз, гротескно изобразив Альгинерию, дрожащую от холода. Сахива засмеялась, но смех скоро обернулся новым приступом боли, который на этот раз сломал хрупкое равновесие. По телу судящей вновь покатился неостановимый каскад мучительных спазмов, и, прежде чем её разум снова угас в навязанном препаратами сне, она почувствовала прохладные объятия сына.  
  
***  
  
— Дорогой младший брат, развлечения здесь не отличаются привычным нам размахом, но местный колорит весьма любопытен. Похоже, этот дом — единственное тёплое место во всей Лаци, — сказала Альгинерия, погрузившись по плечи в естественный бассейн с водой из горячего источника, с поверхности которого поднимался душистый пар. Мутную от входивших в её состав минералов воду красиво подсвечивали крошечные кристаллы, выступавшие прямо из донной породы, делая её похожей на голубое молоко, на поверхности которого крошечными пятнами покачивались сушёные лепестки неизвестных Альгинерии цветов. Прямо над бассейном было открытое небо, но падавший с него снег таял, не проникая ниже развёрнутого над бассейном щита.  
  
— Ты несправедлива, судящая, — спокойно ответила Инола, которой Такотос лично приказал проследить за тем, чтобы советник хорошенько согрелась. Она стояла на берегу бассейна, задумчиво глядя на вибриссы судящей, которые та не стала погружать в воду и оставила прямо у её ног, на пути роботов-уборщиков, теперь беспокойно крутившихся в поисках пути преодолеть это препятствие. — Джакс'Манар не единственный дом досуга с горячим...  
  
— Я пошутила, — перебила Альгинерия, отцепляя с шеи тяжёлое металлическое ожерелье и протягивая кхалаи, чтобы та уложила его к остальной одежде. — Я не вчера вышла из скорлупы и знала, куда отправляюсь. Мне просто очень хотелось разозлить мать. Когда я думаю, как она искрит от злости, снова и снова натыкаясь в Кхале на моё позорное падение у трансмата, мне и впрямь становится теплее.  
  
— Она чем-то обидела тебя?  
  
— Она просто невыносима, — холодно бросила Альгинерия и погрузилась в воду до уровня глаз.  
  
— Судящая не будет купать свои...  
  
— Инола ке Шеддар, я прочитала в твоём разуме, что ты умеешь обращаться с нервными узами намного лучше и нежнее, чем даже их хозяева.   
  
— Я не смею. Ты Ара, вы никому не позволяете...  
  
— Не пытайся мне лгать. Давай, представь, что я — твой любимый мужчина. Ты ведь смеешь приходить к нему домой без приглашения!  
  
— Судящая!  
  
— А ещё ты позволяешь себе читать чужие разумы гораздо глубже, чем положено твоей касте. Из-за этого Джакс'Манар имеет столь... необычную славу последние тридцать девять циклов. Ведь в нём прислуживает такая красивая, умная, понимающая, заботливая молодая кхалаи. Неужели тебе самой никогда это не казалось странным?  
  
— Если... если я виновата, я готова принять наказание, судящая! — Инола резко опустилась на колени, припав лбом к краю бассейна. Пара вибрисс из её причёски упали кончиками в воду. Альгинерия усмехнулась и несильно сжала одну из них пальцами, заставив кхалаи вздрогнуть и закрыть голову ладонями от непонимания и растерянности. Её аура была похожа на цветок, свернувший лепестки от неожиданного ветра, очаровательный в своей ранимости.   
  
Когда кхалаи подняла глаза, тяжёлые кольца, обнимавшие вибриссы советника, лежали расстёгнутые на берегу бассейна, а сама Альгинерия полностью ушла под воду, блаженно растянувшись на песчаном дне, так что под метрами воды виден был лишь смутный силуэт её тела и пара пятен жёлтого света от приоткрытых глаз.  
  
— Не нужно так переживать, Инола ке Шеддар. Я не сделаю с тобой того, что ты увидела в моих воспоминаниях.   
  
— Судящая великодушна.  
  
В наступившем молчании кхалаи позволила себе встать и заставила себя прекратить всматриваться в образы на поверхности сознания гостьи, сейчас касавшиеся совсем не высоких материй или общественного порядка. Однако как она ни пыталась, откровенные картины продолжали плыть у неё перед глазами. Скулы Инолы потемнели от прилившей крови, и когда Альгинерия вынырнула, она совсем забылась, залюбовавшись её совершенно реальной серой в тёмную полоску чешуёй, на которой драгоценной россыпью блестели сотни крошечных капель.  
  
— У прокуратора Сахивы действительно се'джер? — спросила судящая, словно всего предыдущего разговора просто не было. Инола вздрогнула и спешно поклонилась ей снова.  
  
— Да. Всё указывает на это. И нет известного науке лечения.  
  
— Кхас исцелял больных недугом молчания, просто дотрагиваясь до них. Не знаю, было ли то очередное чудо богов или генетическая аномалия, но он мог донести свет Кхалы даже в самую непроглядную тьму.   
  
— Как жаль, что он умер.   
  
— Твои слова ересь, Инола ке Шеддар, — Альгинерия опустила надбровные дуги, и её аура наполнилась смесью снисхождения и праведного гнева. — Каждый из нас бессмертен в Кхале. Тем более великий учитель. Он смотрит на нас из нашей памяти — нужно лишь уметь его найти.  
  
— А ты умеешь?  
  
— Нет, — ответила судящая с ноткой печали, принимая из рук Инолы тонкий золотистый балахон с вышитыми на нём крупными алыми цветами. — Но твой возлюбленный с зелёными глазами сумел бы. Его явно не пугают прикосновения пустоты, которая скрывается за памятью древних.   
  
— Это не так! Однажды коснувшись пустоты, он больше не...  
  
— Позволь ему решать, как помогать матери. И сделай мне массаж.


	2. Aie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрации:  
> У подножия храма - https://pp.userapi.com/c834202/v834202158/63a4a/4S_Ybs93598.jpg  
> Такотос и Сахива - https://pp.userapi.com/c840433/v840433158/372ae/vj_cl15z36g.jpg

Храм Телемин'Ксил, бывший частью наследия Ксел-Нага на Айюре, скрывался в глубоком каньоне между скал, куда даже самые сильные ветра нечасто доносили снег с холодных вершин Раш'Менар. Как и вокруг других древних строений странствующих прогрессоров, рядом даже спустя тысячи циклов продолжали медленно кружить потоки энергии, когда-то прибывшей вместе с ними из космоса и ставшей частью их эксперимента по созданию совершенства формы. Даже в самые холодные и тёмные дни, когда Лу почти не поднималась из-за горизонта, здесь было достаточно тепло, чтобы вода не замерзала, и в свете множества выступающих из каменной породы кхайдариновых жил у подножия храма полный цикл продолжали процветать уникальные формы жизни.  
  
Здесь же прятались от холода те, кого по тем или иным причинам исключили из системы каст, бросив на произвол судьбы. Они имели право ютиться у подножия храма и греться у его стен, всегда пронизанных светом, шедшим из самого сердца планеты. Здесь же они и умирали, ритуально закалывая себя острыми камнями, приняв бессмысленность своего существования, и никто не приходил за телами отверженных. Однако за многие тысячи циклов существования кастовой системы у подножия этого храма появилось всего три тела, два из которых за давностью уже успели окаменеть.  
  
Эсолтар сидел около одного из них на декоративном выступе близ входа, запечатанного с того дня, когда боги навсегда покинули Айюр. В отличие от множества покрывавших стены ущелья организмов, впитавших энергию кристаллов и не нуждавшихся в свете солнца, он чувствовал себя с каждым днём слабее. Привыкший к теплу и уюту башни, выделенной ему на окраине Ун-Раментор, и домов досуга, которые он последние три сотни циклов посещал чаще, чем рабочее кресло, старик увядал, чувствуя, что его телу не понадобится помощи в том, чтобы ускорить гибель. Изгнанник медитировал, пропуская через себя белый шум Кхалы, выхватывая из него обрывки информации и складывая в картину новостей города, когда-то бывшего под его надзором и властью. И он удивился, почувствовав, что теперь был здесь не один.  
  
Чужое присутствие поначалу почти сливалось с мощной аурой самого храма, но вскоре отделилось от него, став осязаемым облаком тьмы за его спиной, и даже в своём нынешнем положении изгнанный прокуратор испугался за свою жизнь. Он огляделся, но глаза не могли увидеть то, что было, казалось, совсем близко. Словно откуда-то из иной реальности вырвался вихрь пустоты и забрал всё тепло из спасительного заветрия близ Телемин'Ксил. Скоро к движениям энергии присоединились почти неуловимые звуки шагов и колебаний воздуха, потревоженного чьими-то стремительными движениями. Незримая сущность словно играла с намеченной жертвой, совершая мгновенные прыжки через пространство, вынуждая Эсолтара дизориентированно вращать головой.  
  
— Покажи себя, падший! — гневно выкрикнул он, устав терпеть выходки неизвестного. На дне каньона снова всё стихло. Изгнанный прокуратор облегчённо закрыл глаза.  
  
— Эсолтар, — услышал он знакомый голос и чуть не упал с камня от неожиданности. Он всё ещё был не один, но на этот раз мог увидеть того, кто был рядом — совсем близко. Такотос стоял наклонившись над ним, и его присутствие ощущалось столь же холодным и пугающим, как неизвестный сгусток тьмы, прыгавший вокруг мгновения назад. — Неужели за девятьсот пятнадцать циклов своей жизни ты не нажил ни одного друга, который согласился бы впустить тебя за порог? Даже падшему, которого ты осудил на смерть, повезло больше.  
  
— Твоя обличительная речь нашла отклик в их душах. Не только в Лаци. Тебя слышал весь Айюр. Вся Кхала. Ты был великолепен. А теперь что же, судящий Такотос, ты пришёл поглумиться над умирающим стариком?  
  
— Я слышал, здесь растёт редкий вид плесени, — Такотос оглядел сияющие стены каньона. — Аи'асэй, если я верно помню название.  
  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что контакт с этим грибком может привести к смерти?  
  
— Мне нужно ненадолго приблизиться к пустоте.  
  
— Неужели предыдущий опыт не умерил твоё любопытство? — Эсолтар не удержался от насмешки, глядя в глаза судящего, цвет которых был несмываемым напоминанием о его фатальной ошибке. Такотос сдвинул надбровные дуги, и его аура стала похожа на застывший морозный воздух.  
  
— Ты здесь уже почти три четверти луны, — он повернулся к узкой полоске неба, в котором тонкий серп Ар'Лаи плыл на лиловых волнах солнечного ветра, танцующего в магнитном поле. — Если поможешь мне в поисках, от моего имени будешь доживать свою никчёмную жизнь в любимом Джакс'Манар, в тепле и уюте. Если нет...  
  
— Видел, разумеется, видел, — прочитав образ, вложенный в это обещание, изгнанный прокуратор поспешно вскочил с камня, на котором сидел, и, несколько раз оступившись и схватившись рукой за собеседника, всё же вернул ослабшему телу равновесие. Такотос выпустил в эфир облако недовольства и снял с себя дублёную накидку, отдав её Эсолтару. Прежде чем тот успел высказать вопрос или удивление, он сопроводил действие словами.  
  
— От замёрзшего старика мне будет мало толку. Покажи мне, где аи'асэй.  
  
Отставной прокуратор набросил неожиданный дар на озябшие плечи и повёл его в обход храма, туда, где пульсации энергии чувствовались ощутимее и отражались всполохами света в крупных кхайдаринах, выходящих из-под основной породы на целые метры. За незримой чертой почти у самого конца каньона сияние кристаллов и выросшей вокруг них жизни резко прекращалось, и под сомкнувшимися каменными сводами царила почти непроглядная тьма. В тусклом свете, проникавшем извне, было видно, что в камне, образовывавшем пол этой крошечной пещеры, зияла глубокая дыра, казавшаяся бездонной. Самые её края покрывал розоватый налёт, светившийся собственным едва уловимым светом.  
  
— Очевидно, во времена божественных экспериментов здесь находился гейзер, — Эсолтар указал на трещину, замерев у края естественно очерченной тьмы, словно опасался, что преследовавшее его перед приходом судящего нечто может вернуться и вернуться непременно оттуда. — Ничто живое, кроме аи'асэй, не было способно адаптироваться к тому, что выходило на поверхность. Источник иссяк, но эта плесень кажется бессмертной.  
  
— Жизнь, восхваляющая смерть. Даже на Айюре боги разбросали жуткие вещи, — Такотос наклонился к трещине, и в его ауре не мелькнуло и тени страха. Несколько поколебавшись, он протянул руку, и оторвал от подола изодранной робы Эсолтара полоску ткани, и использовал её, чтобы безопасно соскрести с камня немного грибка. Закончив, он осторожно свернул свою добычу и положил в отворот рукава.  
  
— Ты мог приказать мне сделать это, — отметил изгнанник с искренним удивлением. — Моя жизнь больше не имеет цены.  
  
— Ты выполнил свою часть уговора. Идём, — Такотос поднялся и прошёл мимо него не оборачиваясь в направлении к выходу из ущелья. Эсолтар запахнул накидку и засеменил следом, стараясь не отставать по мере сил. Через пару сотен шагов сияющая растительность храма осталась позади, и под ногами у них были лишь голые камни, на которых редкие хлопья снега оседали тонким слоем и не таяли. Они поднимались по краю ущелья навстречу пляшущим в небе огням в молчании.  
  
— Разве тебе не холодно? — не выдержал Эсолтар, когда ледяной ветер у выхода на поверхность коснулся его обнажённых голеней.  
  
— Пустота во много раз холоднее. Если тебе свело ноги, я свяжусь с оператором ближайшего нексуса.  
  
— Нет, ты всё же ответь. Отчего такая перемена ко мне?  
  
— Я имею право не отвечать тебе, отверженный Эсолтар.  
  
— Пусть я и изгнан, я имею седьмую ступень посвящения. Я могу силой прочитать тебя! И тогда тебе придётся меня казнить, судящий.  
  
— Сахива была добра ко всем и не делала исключений, — Такотос медленно обернулся к нему. Свет его глаз был зловеще ярким в окружающих сумерках. — Она впустила падшего на свой порог, хотя понимала, что его знания могут навлечь беду на её семью. Ей была небезразлична судьба каждого Перворожденного, и не только в Лаци, — он подошёл к Эсолтару ближе и грубо схватил его узы у самых корней. Старик пытался кричать, но в эфир слетали лишь жалобные сдавленные телепатемы. — И даже лишившись дара истинной речи, она бранила меня за то, что я осудил тебя, хотя на самом деле ты заслуживаешь околеть от холода и отчаяния!  
  
Он резко отпустил его, и Эсолтар жалко упал перед ним на колени в сугроб. В следующее мгновение их охватили лучи транспортатора.  
  
***  
  
Предложение Альгинерии поначалу казалось Такотосу абсурдным, но с каждым днём, глядя на состояние Сахивы, он всё чаще приходил к мысли, что её может спасти только чудо. Полученное звание позволило им переехать в бывшее жилище Эсолтара, более просторное и уединённое. Там, имея возможность быстрого доступа, медики наблюдали её каждый день и смогли вывести из критического состояния. Однако во многом этот сомнительный успех объяснялся тем, что Сахива просто перестала говорить. Такотос чувствовал ответственность за неё и потому считал преступлением не попробовать любые, даже самые абсурдные из предложенных средств.  
  
Кхас был символом величия и единства Певорожденных, восстановленного после эпохи раздора, разделившей племена Айюра в кровопролитной жестокой войне. Но истина об этом символе чаще передавалась со слов и воспоминаний других, окрашенных в противоречивые эмоции и искажённых трактовками. Путешествие, казавшееся несложным на первый взгляд, обернулось прыжком в пучину отражений, бесконечно отсылавших друг к другу, но не дававших направления к источнику. И, осознав это, Такотос решил прибегнуть к способу, за который его несомненно назвали бы дикарём.  
  
Яд аи'асей впитывался в кровь быстро, и блеклые огни зала предков скоро начали расплываться перед тускнеющим восприятием. Такотос закрыл глаза, сосредоточившись на водовороте Кхалы. На пустотах, зияющих меж ярких огней сознаний тех, кто был ещё жив. На пустотах, остававшихся меж вечно живущей памяти тех, кто лишь недавно покинул этот мир. Он летел, в поисках памяти о том, кого помнили как великого учителя, но кого на самом деле нечасто призывали в своих мыслях и от кого в истории не осталось даже изначального имени. Пространство восприятия искажалось, тонких нитей света вокруг стало во много раз меньше, и вместо бурного водоворота они покачивались миллионами тусклых гирлянд.  
  
— Эн таро Кхас, — мысленно звал Такотос, стремительно приближаясь к незримой грани, за которой зияла пустота. Нити света тысячами оставались позади, но самые длинные, самые древние, продолжали освещать путь. — Мне много не нужно, великий учитель. Всего один вопрос.  
  
Последняя нить, освещавшая его путь, кончилась. Судящий замер перед вихрями пустоты, свободно носившимися на границе мира живых и мёртвых.  
  
— Привет, тьма, мой старый друг, — он коснулся одного из вихрей и ощутил давно забытый жгучий холод. — Неужели великий учитель, подаривший нам Кхалу, сгинул в безвременной пустоте?  
  
— Когда-то я был океаном света. Теперь я — лишь искра над бездной, — вихри пустоты расступились, и из них показалось золотое облако, при приближении оформившееся в фигуру протосса в переливавшейся всполохами света тунике. Такотос с удивлением отметил, что великий учитель совершенно не походил на тот величественный образ, который от воспоминания к воспоминанию обрастал всё большим ореолом света и благодати. На его тёмно-серой чешуе не было ни единого украшения, отрез белой ткани заменял богатые одежды, и даже узы свисали на спину свободной копной, не перевязанные ни единой цепью или лентой.  
  
— Ты... почему ты здесь? — Такотос с удивлением оглянулся на сияющее море сознаний, обитавшее в общей памяти, казавшееся сейчас бесконечно далеко.  
  
— Те, кто были дороги мне, ушли в пустоту до того, как над нами загорелся свет Кхалы, — он указал рукой на открывающуюся за ним бездну, и в вихрях пустоты на миг стали различимы несколько силуэтов. — Я не способен помочь Сахиве ке Венатир, хоть и хотел бы.  
  
— Почему? Если верить россказням Ара, ты исцелял больных сотнями!  
  
— Это правда, — Кхас — или тот, кто выдавал себя за него, — отвёл взгляд, и чувство непосильной вины всколыхнулось в его ауре. — Но это не моя заслуга.  
  
— Только не говори, что это божественный дар.  
  
— Ксел-Нага — не боги и никогда не были ими. Мы — продукт их генной инженерии, а я — его вершина, чьей функцией была активация общей связи. Они настроили потоки космических энергий так, чтобы Айюр был самым плодородным и прекрасным миром на тысячи парсеков вокруг — во имя нашего процветания. Они настроили моё тело так, чтобы энергия планеты, проходя через меня, связывала всех подобных мне в единую сеть. Исцеление недуга молчания было лишь сопутствующим эффектом для тех, кто находился близко к источнику. Тем, кто изменил нас, было очень важно, чтобы связь работала, и работала для всех. За тысячи циклов в пустоте мне начало казаться, что в их замысле скрывалась какая-то ловушка.  
  
— Если бы ты был жив, великий учитель, тебя назвали бы еретиком за такие речи.  
  
— К счастью, всего через несколько циклов после того, как моё предназначение было исполнено, моё тело сгорело от перенасыщения энергией. Мои последние дни были мучением. Теперь я существую вне привычных измерений и очень удивлён, что кто-то нашёл меня здесь, на краю пустоты.  
  
— Пришлось постараться. Однако... — мысль Такотоса перебил мощный разряд, едва не выдернувший его из блужданий по глубинам общей памяти. Собрав все силы, он ухватился за призрак великого учителя и, только оказавшись совсем близко, ощутил, сколь обжигающим был свет, из которого тот состоял. — Неужели у тебя нет никакого совета для меня? Быть может, ты знаешь хоть что-нибудь о том, как боги сделали это с тобой? Как ты узнал об их замысле? Тебе явилась истина в храме?  
  
— Прости. Я бесполезен.  
  
— Быть может твоим потомкам передались твои божественные гены?  
  
— Мой последний живой потомок — старик, переживший всех своих потомков, который последние двенадцать циклов не встает на ноги. Его жизнь скоро угаснет.  
  
— Не может быть, что у тебя не осталось ни одного чуда... — слова Такотоса вновь оборвались, и боль на окраине восприятия стала сильнее. Он вдруг почувствовал, что падает дальше и дальше в пустоту, влекомый ледяными вихрями, и в их прикосновениях ему слышался тихий знакомый шёпот.  
  
— Почему ты не спас меня? Почему?  
  
— Я не мог! — судящий пытался вырываться, но нити тёмной энергии опутали его и лишили сил. Он потянулся к Кхале, нависшей вдалеке бескрайним океаном света, и Кхас ухватил его за руку. Нити воспоминаний древних снова колыхались вокруг, пока великий учитель, ничего не говоря, возносил его обратно к бурному водовороту, в котором носились мысли и сознания живых.  
  
Такотос чувствовал тепло и боль, настойчиво призывавшую его вернуться в материальный мир, связь с которым он едва не утратил. Дух Кхаса замер перед ним, по-прежнему держа за руку, и завороженно глядел на окружавшие их сплетения света.  
  
— Ты был готов умереть, чтобы помочь своей матери снова стать частью этого?  
  
— Я надеялся, что до этого не дойдёт. Спасибо, что не дал ей потерять ещё и меня. Чем бы ты ни был.  
  
— Значит, я всё ещё что-то могу, — образ великого учителя вновь засиял, став облаком золотого света, и, вместо того, чтобы вновь сорваться в бездну безвременья, унёсся прочь по мыслям и жизням живых.  
  
— Постой! — попытался закричать Такотос, но новый приступ боли выдернул его на поверхность.  
  
Он открыл глаза и увидел Сахиву, глаза которой яростно сияли ярко-белым. Источником боли были её удары, которые она обрушивала на него один за другим, покрывая чешую на его лице и шее глубокими светящимися царапинами. Чуть ниже его руки едва ощутимо пекло в тех местах, где он намазал их ядом аи'асей. Отведя глаза в сторону, он увидел медика, от которого веяло виной и растерянностью.  
  
— Мои извинения, судящий, твоя мать... мне не удалось её остановить. А мои объяснения...  
  
— Не переживай. Я успел найти то, что хотел, — он с приятным удивлением обнаружил, что в его руках всё ещё были силы, и смог перехватить следующий удар и подняться. Аура Сахивы по-прежнему была тонкой и тусклой, и ни одна мысль не выходила за пределы её сознания, но её мотивы и так были очевидны. Увидев, что сын пришёл в себя, она вырвалась из его хватки и выбежала прочь. — Чуда не случилось.  
  
***  
  
Когда Сахива снова зашла в зал предков, она нашла Такотоса медитировавшим перед памятной табличкой с его именем. Она поместила её на широкую гирлянду с именами родственников, ушедших в общую память, в тот день, когда он сам по глупости стал един с пустотой, и не убрала её, чтобы иногда напоминать себе, что тот, кто находился рядом с ней последние триста циклов, был вовсе не тем, кого она привела в этот мир и вырастила как сына и ученика. Тот, кто покинул её тогда, был добрым любопытным молодым судьёй. Тот, кому она позволила занять его место, был холодным и порой пугающим, как застывшая в его глазах пустота, но после стольких лет он был дорог ей — такой, каким являлся.  
  
Сахива бесшумно опустилась рядом с ним, бросив горсть эйос в курительницу, от которой поднималась тонкая струйка горького дыма. Когда Такотос повернулся к ней, она вложила ему в руку механический свиток с готовой надписью.  
  
«Ты видел его?»  
  
Он прикрыл глаза, явно не желая отвечать. Потом на несколько минут застыл над свитком, словно выискивая в наборе символов кхалани или сенджи, подходивших в основном лишь для мантр, проповедей и стихов, восхвалявших Айюр и великое единство, слова, подходившие, чтобы описать все оттенки тьмы. Несколько раз он опускал кисть на бумагу, тут же перечёркивал недорисованные буквы. Потеряв терпение, он разложил сразу несколько полос свитка и начал быстро покрывать письменами, увидев которые, любой бы назвал его еретиком и вычерпал бы с самого дна его разума ответ на вопрос, откуда ему известны эти знаки. Сахива прекрасно знала откуда и из природного любопытства научилась понимать их, ещё когда её настоящий сын был жив. И сейчас она испытывала преступную радость, видя письмена, похожие на следы когтей, которые использовались Перворожденными до обретения великого единства. Набор точек, кривых и палок, не подчинявшийся на первый взгляд никакой логике, сплетался в текст, пусть и бесконечно далёкий от истинной речи, но воспринимаемый как нечто намного более цельное с точки зрения единства слов, смыслов и эмоций.  
  
«В поисках того, кто видит и знает истину лучше всех нас, я спустился к самому краю пустоты. Бездна смотрела на меня множеством душ. Холодная, как всегда. Твой сын тоже был там. Он попытался сделать так, чтобы я не вернулся. Ему почти удалось. Он зол на меня. Зол, хотя это была его и только его вина», — он отбросил свиток ей на колени, затем, словно опомнившись, передал в руки кисть.  
  
«Значит, это не было попыткой умереть, — она добавила свои слова на свиток чуть ниже, неуверенно выводя символы языка падших. — Это радостно знать. Кого же ты искал?»  
  
Такотос снова на некоторое время замер в растерянности, затем движениями аккуратными и медленными начертил сложный иероглиф — первый из известного всем Перворожденным набора священных символов, пришедших в их жизнь с появлением Кхалы, и не входивших ни в один из сохранившихся древних языков. Сахива удивлённо приподняла надбровные дуги и вывела ещё один короткий вопрос.  
  
«И какую же истину ты у него искал?»  
  
«Наш гость из Ара сбила меня с толку племенными легендами. Я решил, что он знает, как тебя исцелить. Он не знает. Он вообще не похож на великого учителя, способного творить чудеса».  
  
Сахива почувствовала лёгкое разочарование, хотя и не было никакой логики в том, чтобы искать медицинских знаний у Кхаса, который первым решил разделить общество Перворожденных по способностям, заложенным в каждом ещё до момента вылупления. Венатир, ушедшие в эпоху раздора дальше прочих племён, приняли его законы последними и порой смели с ними спорить, даже получив привилегии высшей касты. И сейчас судящая в который раз за долгую жизнь подумала — то, что она реже многих полагалась на его заветы, было вовсе не зря.  
  
Такотос забрал с её колен смявшийся свиток и положил на них половинку с'иаин. Сахива рассеянно провела по струнам, вызвав глухую благозвучную гамму. Он провёл гамму ей навстречу и подцепил несколько нот из центрального скопления струн. Ощущать музыку, не сплетённую с мыслями играющего, было непривычно, но всё же протяжные металлические вибрации, резонировавшие в воздухе от деревянного корпуса, приятно разбавляли тишину и были по-своему красивы. И в этих вибрациях тоже скрывались оттенки чувств, пусть и почти неуловимые без ментального фона. Она продолжила музыкальную фразу, перебирая ноты почти интуитивно. С'иаин была сделана так, что её струны не могли звучать дурно в любом сочетании, но Сахива и Такотос играли вместе не один раз, когда он сперва брал у неё уроки из праздного любопытства, а потом просто разделял с ней с'иаин, так как более было не с кем, и их музыка сплелась в лиричный печальный диалог.  
  
«Ты видел её?» — написала она на краешке свитка, лежавшего между ними.  
  
«Нет. Быть может, она всё ещё жива», — ответил он и подцепил несколько струн в неразрешённом вопросе.  
  
***  
  
Поиск новых помощников прокуратора оказался непростой задачей. Ксанфира ке Венатир, едва достигшая третьей ступени посвящения и редко допускавшаяся до пси-усилителя даже в самые загруженные дни, чувствовала себя растерянно, и это было слишком заметно. Присланная Конклавом советник мысленными приказами перебирала список вероятных претендентов на то, чтобы держать под наблюдением четверть провинции, но в ауре Ксанфиры слишком часто сквозило полное отсутствие узнавания.  
  
— А что ты скажешь об этом? Таманидир ке Венатир, вторая ступень... — Альгинерия приложила ладонь ко лбу, разминая пальцем тёмную чешую между глаз, на которой была заметна складка от непрекращавшегося последние несколько часов раздражения. — Вторая ступень? Как он попал в этот список?  
  
— К помощникам требования невысокие. Тем более Сахива последние триста циклов фактически...  
  
— Довела себя до такого состояния, забрав у своих коллег всю работу, — изображение над консолью погасло, и советник повернулась к помощнице прокуратора, нервно вращавшей один из каменных браслетов. — Почему ты стоишь здесь, рядом со мной, а не сидишь, подключенная к пси-усилителю? — надбровные дуги судящей сурово опустились, золотые глаза моргнули голубым, а аура вспыхнула праведным гневом, от которого Ксанфира почувствовала себя настоящей преступницей. — Ты бесполезна!  
  
— Я... — мысли помощницы прокуратора спутались в невнятный клубок, из которого она так и не смогла выдать ни одного оправдания своему бездействию. Ничего не сказав, она сложила перед собой ладони, отдала короткий поклон и спешно удалилась в главный кабинет.  
  
Альгинерия раздражённо дёрнула плечом и склонилась над погасшей консолью. Они шли по списку уже второй день, и среди молодых судящих провинции Лаци пока ни один не показался ей даже отдалённо подходящим. И в свете того, что Такотос, временно исполнявший обязанности матери, на самом деле не годился для этой работы даже по физическим показателям, положение всего округа в глазах советника выглядело катастрофическим.  
  
— На самом деле Таманидир не так плох, — прозвучал в её голове голос Инолы тихо и несмело. Альгинерия была слишком раздражена, чтобы удивиться или возмутиться столь бесцеремонному обращению напрямую — сейчас она была рада любой помощи. Она впустила в свой разум образы — чёткие и яркие, в которых ощущалось то, чего не было и не могло быть в голограмме. — Он очень умный и ответственный молодой судящий. Шесть циклов назад он рассудил сложный конфликт двух воинов, подравшихся из-за неодобрения учителя в адрес одного из них. А ещё раньше сообщил об охотниках, посмевших напасть на слишком молодых дже'ат. Возможно, он не идеально знает законы, но он может стать чем-то большим под умелым руководством.  
  
— Ты просто чудо, кхалаи, — судящая помяла основания ладоней, стараясь отвлечься от подступившей после вспышки ярости головной боли. — Ты так можешь рассказать обо всех жителях Ун-Раментор или только о тех, кому массируешь узы?  
  
— Предыдущий прокуратор не пытался закрывать от меня свой разум, — ответила Инола сдержанно, и Альгинерия с удовольствием отметила, что юная Шеддар была в своих словах увереннее, чем Ксанфира, бывшая с ней в одной касте. — Как личность он невероятно скучен, но его знания были для меня сокровищем.  
  
— Кхалаи, ты знаешь, что за такое можно попасть под суд?  
  
— Знаю, судящая. Но попытавшись солгать, я бы лишь усугубила свою вину. К тому же теперь, когда Эсолтар изгнан в четвёртую касту, закон не станет защищать неприкосновенность его мыслей. Единственное, на что он имеет право сейчас — это жизнь.  
  
— А ты знаешь законы. И, похоже, сейчас ты единственная, кто может помочь мне в сложившемся кризисе. Я чувствую, ты хочешь сказать что-то ещё.  
  
— Тебе стоит рассмотреть кандидатуры Катами ке Венатир и Аносиимар ке Шелак из Ун-Раш'Аджу, это в северной части Лаци. Эсолтар собирался их пригласить, когда ушла Нер'Анфа, но медлил, потому что времена были спокойные.  
  
— Этому старому дураку следовало взять тебя в помощники. В самом деле, это могло бы спасти и его от позора, и Сахиву от того, что с ней произошло! — заявила Альгинерия со всей серьёзностью. Вне всяких сомнений, юная Шеддар была одним из редких удивительных исключений для своего племени, и она ещё была достаточно молода, чтобы исправить случившуюся с ней ошибку. Советник ещё раз помяла ладонь — столь значительные передвижения между кастами и рангами могли происходить только с соизволения Высшего Суда, и выносить столь спорный вопрос на обсуждение предстояло тоже ей. А значит, и собирать аргументацию.  
  
— Я бы не посмела. Присутствие моей касты в прокуратуре возможно, только если кого-то из нас арестовывают.  
  
— Не нужно повторять то, что известно мне лучше тебя.  
  
— Мои извинения, судящая, — по словам Инолы крошечными ледяными иглами прокатился страх, который она не могла сдержать.  
  
— Не нужно извинений, — Альгинерия вложила в телепатемы, тянущиеся к юной кхалаи, всю теплоту, которую смогла в себе сейчас найти. — Я тебе благодарна. И буду ещё более благодарна, если ты будешь комментировать всех, на кого я сейчас буду смотреть.  
  
В тот момент когда, судящая снова активировала консоль, чтобы продолжить изучать список претендентов, трансмат за её спиной активировался. После неудачной попытки считать вошедшего по рисунку мыслей и ауре, она повернулась и увидела Такотоса, явившегося сменить Ксанфиру чуть раньше срока.  
  
— О, это Такотос ке Венатир, и он опять забыл тёплую одежду... — начала было Инола.  
  
— Его комментировать не нужно, — прервала её Альгинерия и нахмурилась, почувствовав со стороны кхалаи волны нежности, адресованные совсем не ей.  
  
— Эн таро Адун, советник, — сын прокуратора поклонился с нескрываемой неохотой. Без того, что Инола назвала тёплой одеждой, он наконец-то выглядел похожим на члена цивилизованного общества Перворожденных.  
  
— Эн таро Адун. Надеюсь от тебя будет больше пользы в поисках тех, кто сможет тебя заменить.  
  
— Я уже начинаю привыкать к этой... — Такотос сощурил глаза в две тонкие зелёные полоски, — несомненно полезной и ответственной работе. Кстати, я поговорил с Кхасом. Он совершенно бесполезен.  
  
— Отличная попытка разозлить меня своей ересью, Венатир, — Альгинерия медленно сжала в кулаке край туники, чувствуя, что в ней снова поднимается волна ярости. — Однако для начала убеди меня, что действительно его видел, а не бредил под какими-нибудь местными грибами. Сколько колец было на его узах?  
  
— На нём вообще не было украшений. Если бы не цвет чешуи, я бы не поверил, что это Ара. Ни следа племенной гордости. Спокойный, скромный и упорно делает вид, что не имеет никакого отношения к тому, за что живые восхваляют его.  
  
— Что ж, это сходится с тем, что я слышала от тех, кого он посещал во сне. Великий учитель был... весьма чудаковат.  
  
— Генетический код — секрет всех его чудес. Боги создали его, чтобы он создал Кхалу, — Такотос усмехнулся. — У него были потомки?  
  
— Последний его потомок — старик такой древний, что помнит закат эпохи манаси и встаёт со своего ложа раз в четыре луны, — Альгинерия немного остыла, переключившись мыслями на неприятности, от которых она с таким удовольствием сбежала в Лаци три четверти луны назад. Сейчас, когда сводившие её с ума прихоти матери были в тысячах километрах на юг, они казались смешными и нелепыми. — Хотя это не останавливает некоторых столь же древних старух от попыток поиметь от него потомство. Я не вникала в подробности, но... сомневаюсь, что его ржавое копьё ещё способно на боевые подвиги.  
  
— То есть здоровье моей матери зависит от того, сможет ли кто-то вытрясти из старого Ара генетический материал раньше, чем его утомлённый дух отлетит в общую память?  
  
— Вероятно, — советник пожала плечами.  
  
— Как хорошо, что она не знает об этом. Она бы убила себя от отвращения, — Такотос окатил её волной ледяного презрения и удалился в направлении кабинета прокуратора.  
  
— Ладно. Инола, — Альгинерия хмуро повернулась к консоли. — Давай попробуем ещё раз.  
  
***  
  
Элаш почти невесомой тенью перелетала по шпилям Ун-Раментор, прислушиваясь к движениям энергии. Ориентир, полученный ей, был достаточно точен, но она по-прежнему не могла почувствовать присутствия намеченной жертвы. Рискнув, тёмная сбежала в тень и подошла ближе к невысокому дому-башне, находившемуся за пределами городских стен. Внутри не горел ни один источник света, и ещё одним коротким прыжком она переместилась в одну из видимых снаружи комнат.  
  
Вопреки её ожиданиям, дом не был пуст. В полумраке, освещаемом искажённым светом, падавшим с кристаллов, украшавших и питавших скрытые за высокими деревьями стены, на расстеленных на полу шкурах сидела женщина и извлекала звуки из массивного струнного инструмента. Элаш поражённо замерла — она была совсем близко, но совершенно не ощущала её присутствия, словно перед ней была не одна из Перворожденных, а безжизненная, но идеально запрограммированная механическая кукла. Неслышно ступая, тёмная подошла ближе, так близко, что улавливала кожей лёгкие движения воздуха, создаваемые руками игравшей.  
  
— Ты живая или нет? — спросила Элаш. Ответа не последовало. Тёмная, не раз видевшая кровопролитные бои, смерть и боль, совершенно не знала, как вести себя здесь. — Или ты кукла, которая должна сбить с толку того, кто пришёл убить настоящего прокуратора?  
  
Она посмотрела на пол перед игравшей — тот был покрыт исписанными листами. Элаш удивилась, разглядев в тусклом свете символы чеаменду, умещавшиеся на одном пространстве с узорами сенджи, иероглифами кхалани и множеством других изображений, которые она не умела читать. Тёмная взяла лежавшую неподалёку кисть.  
  
«Есть только одно объяснение тому, что я вижу. Ты лишилась дара истинной речи. Между тобой и всеми остальными непроницаемая стена. Ты не сможешь позвать на помощь. Я пришла отмстить убийцам моего брата. Пустота заберёт своё», — написала она и отпустила листок на струны.  
  
Судящая оказалась вынужденна прекратить играть и медленно повернула к ней лицо, на котором и без чтения мыслей отразилась холодная ярость, поднявшаяся в ней и налившая глаза белым сиянием. Элаш активировала клинок искривления, позволяя жертве внимательно рассмотреть себя. Но не успела она приказать руке нанести удар, тонкое длинное жало пронзило ей шею, и по телу тёмной стремительно разнёсся парализующий импульс. Она беспомощно рухнула у ног судящей, заботливо приподнявшей инструмент, чтобы его не задело падением. Прежде чем провалиться в забытье, тёмная увидела в её руке миниатюрный самострел.  
  
***  
  
Из-за защитного поля, частично становившегося заметным на короткие мгновения, когда его поверхности касались крупные снежинки, холод северной провинции был чем-то столь же далёким и безобидным, как огни крошечных метеоров, сгоравших в верхних слоях атмосферы. Завершив ещё один день в прокуратуре — чуть более успешно, чем многие предыдущие — Альгинерия снова позволила себе расслабиться под ладонями Инолы, растиравшими цветочные масла по её узам. В стенах Джакс'Манар всегда было тепло, и особенно ироничным ей казалось то, что она лежала почти обнажённая всего в шаге от мороза, мгновенно погрузившего бы её в анабиоз.  
  
— Ты снова это сделала, — беззлобно сообщила она, когда кхалаи сдавила один из отростков слишком сильно.  
  
— Мои извинения, судящая, — аура Инолы переливалась оттенками смущения. — Я говорила, я не настолько хороша в этом, даже если многие говорят обратное.  
  
— А в чём же ты хороша?  
  
— Ни в чём. В домах досуга служат те, кто не преуспел в чём-то, вроде программирования матриц искривления или производственных схем. Меня пытались научить смешивать травы и готовить масла, но я плохо улавливаю оттенки ароматов. Меня пытались научить играть на музыкальных инструментах, но я слишком нервничаю и руки меня не слушаются, — Инола замерла, бессознательно разглядывая блестящие от масла вибриссы Альгинерии. — Я позор своей касты. Удивительно, что гостям Джакс'Манар так нравится в моём обществе.  
  
— Поистине верно сказал великий учитель — нет смысла мудрецу пытаться создавать оружие вместо опытного искусного кузнеца, а кузнецу идти в бой вместо здорового сильного воина. И даже если Ксел-Нага создали его тело, его мудрость принадлежала только ему, — Альгинерия несколько раз согнула и вытянула ноги, меняя положение на тёплом камне. — Я решу твою проблему. Но сперва нужно выбрать нашему оглохшему прокуратору новых помощников.  
  
— Но у меня нет проблем. Я счастлива.  
  
— Ты пытаешься мне лгать?  
  
— Я не смею, я...  
  
— Подожди, — внимание Альгинерии привлекло мерцание, покрывшее защитное поле искрящей рябью. Что-то стекало по его поверхности и частично проникало внутрь, растекаясь тёмно-синей лужей по гладкому полу. — Что-то есть над этой комнатой?  
  
— Только крыша и деревья.  
  
— Значит, этого здесь быть не должно, — судящая спустилась на пол и осторожно провела вытянутым пальцем по жидкости. Лёгкая рябь ужаса пробежала по её ауре. — Дай тёплую одежду. Лучше будет если я увижу это первой.  
  
В этот раз советник, не беспокоясь о своём внешнем виде, схватила первую попавшуюся накидку, на ходу завязав и запахнув её, стремясь скорее попасть на крышу выделенных ей покоев. Считав из разума Инолы несколько возможных направлений, Альгинерия выбрала самое короткое, пробежав через большой общий зал, где несколько десятков гостей расслаблялись, слушая местных музыкантов, и выбежала на открытый воздух, игнорируя посыпавшиеся на неё вопросы. Как она и ожидала, по согретому энергетическими линиями металлу жутковатым тёмным ручьём стекала кровь, которая совершенно точно не принадлежала случайно убитому животному.  
  
В полудюжине метров над крышей на ветвях старого дерева висело тело. Короткие всполохи света, слетавшие с безвольно опущенных конечностей, говорили о том, что неизвестный был ещё жив. В остальном было невозможно опознать его ни внешне в окружающей темноте, ни по вибрациям почти угасшей пси. Зато с каждой секундой всё ярче и заметнее стал всеобщий ужас, охвативший присутствовавших в зале и стремительной волной накрывавший всю провинцию.  
  
— Что вы все застыли? — она оглянулась на толпу, выстроившуюся по краю защитного поля, и обратилась ко всем, до кого могла дотянуться в Джакс'Манар и на несколько километров вокруг. — Снимите его оттуда! Возможно, его ещё можно спасти!  
  
— Всё не так просто, судящая, — не сразу ответил оператор местного трансмата. — Тело проткнуло веткой насквозь. Если переместить...  
  
— Если ничего не сделать, он тоже умрёт, не так ли? Выполняйте!  
  
Тело охватили перемещающие лучи. Лишившись своей ноши, связывавшие её путы распустились и упали к ногам Альгинерии. Судящая присела и взяла одну из них в руки — то, что издалека казалось куском плотной верёвки, на самом деле было одним из отсечённых нервных отростков. В этот момент уже ей стало по-настоящему жутко и дурно. Она встала и, сделав несколько нетвёрдых шагов назад, почти рухнула в руки гостей.  
  
***  
  
Опознать умиравшего удалось не сразу — лишённый связи с Кхалой, он доносил до восприятия окружающих лишь стоны, содержавшие отчаяние и боль. Первой узнала его Инола, и, услышав названное ей имя, многие успокоились — гибель отверженного не была потерей для общества, кем бы он ни был до изгнания. Тем не менее большинство оставалось напуганным — убийства происходили редко и являлись немыслимым святотатством, если случались на земле Айюра.  
  
Поле искривления, имевшееся в кладовой Джакс'Манара, продлило его агонию лишь на несколько минут, за которые Альгинерия не успела прочитать его. Теперь тело лежало в темпоральном стазисе в прокуратуре, и советнику пришлось лично заниматься глубоким допросом всех, кто в тот вечер мог видеть убитого, медленно проживая заново воспоминания каждого из них. Воины прочесывали окрестности города и несколько разведзондов летали ниже облаков, прощупывая все биосигналы на десятки километров вокруг, но нигде, кроме как на крыше дома досуга, не улавливали чужеродной остаточной энергии.  
  
— Дорогой младший брат, сегодня произошло самое жестокое убийство за последние полторы тысячи циклов. Он висел прямо над моей спальней, повешенный на дереве за собственные узы, пронзённый насквозь острой веткой. Также на его груди были вырезаны письмена, очевидно, дело рук падшего, — она снова и снова прокручивала перед собой увиденное, разворачивая место преступления под разными углами восприятия многочисленных собравшихся. Ничто не проливало света на произошедшее, кроме показаний Инолы, несмотря на протесты, установившей с умершим ментальный контакт до прихода остальных, но её показания лишь подтверждали — у стен Ун-Раментор бродил падший и искал возмездие за нечто, случившееся сотни лет назад. — Никто ничего не услышал, никто ничего не почувствовал. Он медленно истекал кровью, возможно, даже слышал музыку. И ты знаешь, кто это был? Предыдущий прокуратор. Вот так уйти в пустоту после такой долгой жизни... Я солгу, если скажу, что мне не страшно.  
  
— Судящая, он не ушёл в пустоту. Я смогла соединить его с Кхалой через себя. Я... успела.  
  
— Ты мне сейчас совсем не помогаешь, — раздражённо сказала советник, склонившись над изуродованным трупом. — Мой дом на другом континенте, меня прислали помочь с подбором персонала, и теперь у меня два прокуратора, одна глухая, другой мёртвый, а делать их работу должна я!  
  
— Неужели Конклав не пришлёт кого-то ещё?  
  
— Сахива всё ещё прокуратор, хотя последний осмотр подтвердил, что у неё мало шансов на исцеление. Я не знаю, чего ещё они ждут, если убийства им недостаточно.  
  
По застывшему в городском эфире ужасу вдруг прошла рябь противоречивых эмоций. Альгинерия отправила вопросительную телепатему Такотосу, занимавшему пси-усилитель.  
  
— Что там происходит?  
  
— Я с трудом верю в то, что вижу, советник.  
  
— После того, что произошло этой ночью, ты меня вряд ли удивишь.  
  
— Прокуратор идёт сюда и, кажется, ужасно недовольна тем, как мы работаем без неё.  
  
Входная дверь разошлась, и Сахива вступила внутрь, втащив за собой за узы парализованное тело падшей, от которой в эфире безостановочно разливался крик боли. Демонстративно приподняв её, она швырнула добычу к ногам Альгинерии, отчего та машинально отскочила и врезалась спиной в камеру консервации трупа. Следом в помещение тут же вбежали двое зилотов и уже по протоколу отволокли падшую к стазис-камерам за руки.  
  
— Что ж. Удивил, — советник приняла из рук Сахивы исписанный свиток. — Тот же почерк, что и на теле Эсолтара. Ты поймала убийцу, — Альгинерия нервно дёрнула плечом под её безмолвно осуждающим взглядом. — Но ты же понимаешь, что это просто удача?  
  
Сахива достала из рукава небольшую пачку бумажных отрезков и, перебрав несколько, нашла нужный и поднесла к самому лицу советника.  
  
«Тебе нужен отдых».  
  
Альгинерия приподняла надбровные дуги достаточно заметно, чтобы отрезанная от восприятия её ауры судящая смогла увидеть её недоумение. Не растерявшись, Сахива достала из пачки следующий отрезок.  
  
«Это приказ».  
  
Она подняла перед собой кадуцей, давая возможность убедиться, что на нём всё ещё оставалась пометка о её звании и ступени посвящения.  
  
— Повинуюсь, — Альгинерия поклонилась, формально не имея права спорить, и шагнула к трансмату. — Искренне надеюсь, что до моего возвращения здесь не случится ещё что-нибудь непоправимое.  
  
Когда советник была в шаге от трансмата, Сахива вдруг перехватила её за предплечье и резко развернула, указав рукой на лежавшее в стазисе тело. Потом отпустила и, активно жестикулируя подбежала к нему, бросая гневные взгляды на падшую, помещённую в стазис, на воинов, вытянувшихся в ожидании приказов, на тело и снова на неё.  
  
— Я преступно счастлива, что сейчас тебя не слышу, — сказала Альгинерия и телепортировалась прочь, чтобы впервые за последние два дня получить заслуженный отдых.  
  
***  
  
Элаш недвижно лежала в неудобной позе посреди стазис-камеры. Парализующий шип уже изъяли из её шеи, но чувствительность возвращалась телу медленно, а окружающий полумрак совсем не способствовал восстановлению.  
  
— Знаешь, начинать жизнь на Айюре с убийства — не самый хороший план, воин тени, — Такотос обратился к ней из-за защитного поля.  
  
— Я три сотни циклов обучалась у лидера клана, чтобы меня одолела калека, — она попыталась повернуть голову, чтобы увидеть говорившего, но мышцы шеи сокращались непослушно и неохотно. — Избавь меня от своего снисхождения.  
  
— У всех нас бывают неудачи.  
  
— Не нужно читать мне проповедь. Моя вина очевидна. Я даже признание самолично написала. Или вы так любите свою работу, что не дадите мне даже подождать казни в одиночестве?  
  
— Бедняга Эсолтар не имел отношения к исчезновению твоего брата. И Сахива тоже.  
  
— Мой брат не исчезал. Его убили эти двое. С одним я разобралась.  
  
— С чего ты это решила?  
  
— Отсюда не возвращаются. Сюда приходят умирать. Мне удалось узнать, куда он пошёл и кто осудил его на смерть.  
  
— Твой брат погиб в этой камере. Однако это был его осознанный выбор. Он решил, что скорее отдаст свою жизнь и его прах станет частью Айюра, чем будет доживать вечность на краю пустоты в вашем безжизненном мире.  
  
— Айюр — это просто планета, — зло ответила Элаш. — Боги сделали нас совершенными, способными жить где угодно, а не цепляясь за какой-то камень из-за его мнимой святости. Я не поверю, что мой брат...  
  
— ...считал иначе? В Кхале наши мысли едины, но даже мы не всегда согласны друг с другом. Или у наших падших братьев нет свободы иметь собственное мнение?  
  
— Что я слышу? Судья признал, что мы принадлежим к одному биологическому виду? — в голосе Элаш зазвучал нервный смех. — Тебя самого не казнят за это?  
  
— Ты удивишься, — Такотос обошёл камеру сбоку и встал так, чтобы тёмная могла его видеть. — Но при всей нашей взаимной неприязни, было бы глупо отрицать очевидное.  
  
— Твои глаза! — воскликнула она и сделала ещё одну попытку подняться — на этот раз ей удалось. — Ты тот самый дурак, который чуть не погиб, играясь с пустотой?  
  
— Какой конкретно? Таких дураков наберётся целый Шакурас, — судящий мысленно приказал камере опустить сдерживающее поле. Увидев это, Элаш собрала все силы для прыжка. Её глаза ярко сверкнули, и она переместилась за его спину, нетвёрдо схватив его шею. Он оставался невозмутим.  
  
— Это из-за тебя моего брата поймали. Я заберу тебя в пустоту! — она активировала всё ещё остававшееся при ней оружие и пронзила его, почти не целясь. В этот же миг образ судящего растаял тусклым облаком света, а её собственный клинок на полную длину вошёл ей под рёбра, прорезав глубокую полосу вдоль живота. Силы, собранные для решающего удара, мгновенно иссякли, и она упала на колени, рефлекторно зажав рукой рану. Такотос — на этот раз точно из плоти и крови — вышел из тени и взял в ладонь неровно обрезанный пучок её вибрисс. В её разум, сминая остатки её угасающей воли, полился свет, вытесняя стремительным потоком все другие чувства.  
  
— Ты даже не умеешь отличать иллюзии от реальности. Твои наставники считали тебя никчёмной, не так ли?  
  
— Ты... что ты можешь знать об этом?  
  
— Ты пришла сюда не искать возмездия. Ты просто хотела увидеть Айюр и умереть, потому что устала выносить бессмысленность собственной жизни. Быть единым народом — это наша природа, дарованная богами даже для тех, чья кровь отравлена пустотой. Твой брат пропал так давно, что от него осталась лишь идея. Призрак, за которым ты гонялась, сама будучи призраком.  
  
— Я не разрешала... — прошептала Элаш угасающим сознанием, медленно растворявшимся за пределы оболочки и вливавшимся в открывшиеся ему потоки общей памяти.  
  
— Я здесь. Посмотри, как прекрасно великое единство.


	3. Se

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрация:   
> Маноаш в саду Ледеши - https://pp.userapi.com/c834204/v834204158/69491/DsH_UO3MzYc.jpg

Воп­ре­ки всем ожи­дани­ям жи­телей Ла­ци, Са­хива ке Ве­натир, так и не объ­яв­ленная выз­до­ровев­шей от по­разив­ше­го её страш­но­го не­дуга, ре­шитель­но вер­ну­лась к ра­боте. В про­кура­туру пе­реко­чевал на­бор чер­нил и бу­маги, и бы­ли выз­ва­ны нес­коль­ко прог­раммис­тов, что­бы прис­по­собить су­щес­тву­ющие кон­со­ли для руч­но­го дос­ту­па и вво­да.   
  
Пос­ланный со­вет­ни­ком зап­рос об отс­тра­нении был от­кло­нён Кон­кла­вом, рас­су­див­шим, что да­же в ны­неш­нем сос­то­янии Са­хива спо­соб­на вы­пол­нять свои обя­зан­ности луч­ше, чем кто-ли­бо со сто­роны, и ре­сур­сы зат­ра­чен­ные на до­пол­ни­тель­ное обо­рудо­вание всё рав­но бы­ли мень­ше тех, что уш­ли бы на обу­чение. Все­об­щее не­до­уме­ние ско­ро сме­нилось лёг­ким удив­ле­ни­ем, за­тем все прос­то при­няли сло­жив­ше­еся экс­тра­ваган­тное по­ложе­ние дел. Си­ту­ацию нем­но­го об­легча­ло то, что глав­ный кри­зис уже был раз­ре­шён, но из-за неп­ро­ходя­щего в об­щес­тве нап­ря­жения за ним тре­бова­лось пос­то­ян­ное глу­бокое наб­лю­дение, ко­торое всё ещё ос­та­валось на пле­чах по­мощ­ни­ков.  
  
Всем, вклю­чая Аль­ги­нерию, приш­лось вос­кре­шать в па­мяти то нем­но­гое, что они уме­ли из пись­мен­ности. Всё об­ще­ние с Са­хивой выг­ля­дело как об­мен шиф­ра­ми, в ко­тором при­ходи­лось лишь до­гады­вать­ся, ка­кой имен­но от­те­нок смыс­ла вкла­дывал­ся в и­ерог­ли­фы и их со­чета­ния, и им при­ходи­лось пе­речёр­ки­вать и пе­репи­сывать це­лые фра­зы, что­бы ока­зать­ся по­няты­ми пра­виль­но — пусть зна­ние ря­да свя­щен­ных слов и ис­поль­зо­вание их да­же в те­лепа­темах бы­ло чем-то обя­затель­ным, но го­лые сло­ва в от­ры­ве от ри­сун­ка мыс­ле­об­ра­зов ка­зались бес­по­лез­ны­ми. Од­на­ко со вре­менем да­же в этом не­совер­шенном кон­такте наш­лись свои за­коно­мер­ности.  
  
Под­бор но­вых по­мощ­ни­ков на­конец-то сдви­нул­ся с мёр­твой точ­ки. Кан­ди­даты, ко­торых приг­ла­сила Аль­ги­нерия, не мог­ли быть оп­ро­шены про­кура­тором, но, как вер­ная слу­га сво­его ок­ру­га, Са­хива прек­расно зна­ла всё о каж­дом из них и быс­тро со­об­щи­ла, ко­го не же­лала ви­деть под­ле се­бя.   
  
Пусть ник­то не мог про­честь её, все прек­расно ви­дели её раз­дра­жение. Ли­шён­ная воз­можнос­ти чувс­тво­вать всех ок­ру­жа­ющих в Кха­ле, су­дящая ве­ла се­бя аг­рессив­но и не­довер­чи­во, то и де­ло хва­тая за ру­ки тех, кто под­но­сил ей оче­ред­ной от­чёт, и нап­ря­жён­но вслу­шива­ясь в пуль­са­ции их внут­ренней энер­гии. Ме­дик, ос­матри­вав­ший её каж­дый день, спус­тя пол­то­ры лу­ны от­ме­тил, что её сос­то­яние бы­ло слиш­ком нес­та­биль­ным, что­бы воз­вра­щать­ся к ра­боте, на что она лишь пот­ре­бова­ла сно­ва при­весить к ней ка­нис­тру с обез­бо­лива­ющим в слу­чае ос­ложне­ний, пред­по­читая стра­дать, но ос­та­вать­ся по­лез­ной сво­ему го­роду.  
  
— До­рогой млад­ший брат, про­кура­тура вос­точной Ла­ци вер­ну­лась в эпо­ху ксел'со­ти. Все об­ща­ют­ся свит­ка­ми и жес­та­ми. Моя ра­бота здесь за­кон­че­на, но по­чему-то Кон­клав до сих пор не отоз­вал ме­ня до­мой, — се­това­ла Аль­ги­нерия, тер­пе­ливо ожи­дая, по­ка про­кура­тор до­читы­вала её ком­мента­рий к пос­ледне­му выб­ранно­му по­мощ­ни­ку и вы­води­ла ко­рот­кий удов­летво­ритель­ный от­вет. За её спи­ной в глав­ном ка­бине­те Та­котос нес­пешно объ­яс­нял но­воп­ри­быв­ше­му Та­мани­диру тон­кости ра­боты с пси-уси­лите­лем, и от мо­лодо­го су­дяще­го ве­яло нес­кры­ва­емым стра­хом в све­те то­го, до че­го дол­гий кон­такт с этим обо­рудо­вани­ем до­вёл нер­вную сис­те­му Са­хивы.  
  
— По­чему ты жа­лу­ешь­ся сво­ему вос­пи­тан­ни­ку, а не нам? — не­ожи­дан­но приш­ла те­лепа­тема из­да­лека, но от то­го, ко­го она уже не ожи­дала.  
  
— Ло­рис­сар! Я... — Аль­ги­нерия сжа­ла ткань ту­ники обе­ими ру­ками, — ни в ко­ем слу­чае не став­лю под сом­не­ние во­лю Выс­ше­го Су­да!  
  
— Мы зна­ем все твои мыс­ли, со­вет­ник. В них нет ере­си. Ты дол­жна быть спо­кой­на. От­ве­чаю на твой воп­рос — те­бе при­дёт­ся по­быть здесь не­кото­рое вре­мя, по­ка про­кура­тор с сы­ном бу­дет в отъ­ез­де. Луч­ше за­кажи у мес­тных пор­тных под­хо­дящий тёп­лый на­ряд.  
  
— В отъ­ез­де? По­чему я об этом ни­чего не знаю?  
  
— Она са­ма ещё не зна­ет. Мы прис­ла­ли на глав­ную кон­соль рас­по­ряже­ние.  
  
— Но вы её не отс­тра­ня­ете?  
  
— Мы на­де­ем­ся на её ис­це­ление, — те­лепа­темы эн­си Ло­рис­сар скво­зили пе­чалью. — Прош­ло все­го три лу­ны. Она слу­жила нам дос­та­точ­но дол­го, что­бы про­явить нем­но­го тер­пе­ния. Что ка­са­ет­ся Ино­лы ке Шед­дар — приш­ли её к нам.  
  
— Бу­дет ис­полне­но, эн­си Ло­рис­сар, — хму­ро от­ве­тила Аль­ги­нерия, при­бав­ляя к сло­вам мыс­ленный пок­лон.   
  
Со­об­ще­ние дей­стви­тель­но бы­ло на глав­ной кон­со­ли, сос­тавлен­ное из пе­чат­ных сим­во­лов — так, что­бы ад­ре­сат лич­но мог­ла вос­при­нять его со­дер­жа­ние.  
  
«Эн та­ро Адун, Са­хива ке Ве­натир, су­дящая шес­той сту­пени, про­кура­тор вос­точной Ла­ци, вер­ная слу­га на­рода Пер­во­рож­денных. Ме­дик со­об­щил, твоё сос­то­яние нес­та­биль­но, по­сему от име­ни Выс­ше­го Су­да ты явишь­ся в Ун-И­алон и про­ведёшь здесь ос­та­ток цик­ла. Су­дящий Ма­но­аш ке Ара встре­тит­ся с то­бой и про­верит те­орию тво­его сы­на. Най­дёшь его в свя­щен­ном са­ду хра­ма Те­лума'Ксил».   
  
— Ма­но­аш? — Аль­ги­нерия прак­ти­чес­ки от­шатну­лась от кон­со­ли. За­метив её ре­ак­цию, Са­хива ука­зала на нез­на­комое имя ла­донью и воп­ро­ситель­но изог­ну­ла над­бров­ную ду­гу. Со­вет­ник по­вер­ну­лась к Та­кото­су, от ко­торо­го ве­яло не­ожи­дан­ным удов­летво­рени­ем.  
  
— Я не по­сылал зап­ро­са. Оче­вид­но он сам ре­шил, что мо­жет ей по­мочь.  
  
«На вре­мя тво­его от­сутс­твия пе­редашь про­кура­туру со­вет­ни­ку Аль­ги­нерии. От­пра­вишь­ся не­мед­ленно».  
  
— Не­мед­ленно — зна­чит не­мед­ленно. При­каз Кон­кла­ва, — Та­котос до­воль­но ус­мехнул­ся, взял мать за пле­чи и ак­ку­рат­но раз­вернул в сто­рону тран­сма­та. Са­хива вя­ло зап­ро­тес­то­вала, выр­ва­лась, что­бы заб­рать ос­тавлен­ный на кон­со­ли ме­хани­чес­кий сви­ток, но пос­ле поз­во­лила ему се­бя увес­ти.  
  
— Я ни в ко­ем слу­чае не став­лю под сом­не­ние во­лю Выс­ше­го Су­да, — Аль­ги­нерия от­пусти­ла ткань ту­ники и сжа­ла собс­твен­ное пред­плечье, ца­рапая ко­жу ког­тя­ми. Её гла­за вспых­ну­ли го­лубым и го­рели яр­ко от нес­кры­ва­емой ярос­ти. — Ни в ко­ем слу­чае.  
  
***  
  
Прой­дя че­рез вра­та на ули­цы Ун-И­ало­на, Ино­ла по­рази­лась ожив­ле­нию, ца­рив­ше­му вок­руг — нас­коль­ко хва­тало глаз по ули­цам дви­гались раз­ные ви­ды тран­спор­та, тут и там проп­лы­вали ве­рени­цы зон­дов, а от пос­то­ян­но ак­ти­виро­вав­шихся пе­реме­ща­ющих лу­чей воз­дух бли­же к зем­ле, ка­залось, све­тил­ся. Но нам­но­го боль­ше её по­рази­ла влаж­ная сте­на тёп­ло­го без­ветрия, в ко­тором лу­чи Лу вли­вались в её те­ло ин­тенсив­но, как ни­ког­да в жиз­ни.  
  
— Я был уве­рен, что одел­ся дос­та­точ­но лег­ко, — вор­чал, стоя по­зади неё, Та­котос, пе­реда­вая по­мощ­ни­ку смот­ри­теля врат ниж­нюю часть ту­ники. Он уже нес­коль­ко раз пы­тал­ся вый­ти на ули­цу, но каж­дый раз воз­вра­щал­ся, с нес­кры­ва­емой не­охо­той сни­мая слои оде­яния, при­год­но­го для хо­лод­ных дней в Ла­ци, но со­вер­шенно не­умес­тно­го в нес­па­да­ющей эк­ва­тори­аль­ной жа­ре Ахет-Аду­на. Под ко­нец он снял с се­бя всё, кро­ме кас­то­вых ук­ра­шений и лёг­ко­го шар­фа, и при­нял от по­мощ­ни­ка смот­ри­теля ко­рот­кую на­бед­ренную по­вяз­ку. Са­хива, оза­ботив­ша­яся воп­ро­сом одеж­ды заб­ла­гов­ре­мен­но, бы­ла оде­та в ту­нику из тон­кой тка­ни и бесс­трас­тно ожи­дала его, под­ста­вив от­кры­тые учас­тки че­шуи щед­ро­му по­луден­но­му сол­нцу.  
  
Ино­ле то­же бы­ло жар­ко, но пе­ре­одеть­ся она не ре­шалась. Аль­ги­нерия ве­лела ей не от­хо­дить от врат, по­ка за ней не явит­ся пред­ста­витель Кон­кла­ва, и она ис­поль­зо­вала эту воз­можность, что­бы смот­реть и за­поми­нать. В час­тнос­ти за­поми­нать узор блед­но-ко­рич­не­вых та­ту­иро­вок на спи­не Та­кото­са, ко­торый она мог­ла впер­вые раз­гля­деть це­ликом.  
  
— Я, ка­жет­ся, го­тов снять с се­бя че­шую, — об­ре­чён­но со­об­щил он и по­чесал пле­чо.   
  
— Со­вет­ник Аль­ги­нерия ска­зала, что здесь сей­час са­мый тёп­лый и бла­годат­ный се­зон. Но я и по­думать не мог­ла, что на Ай­юре бы­ва­ет нас­толь­ко теп­ло! — эмо­ци­ональ­но вос­клик­ну­ла Ино­ла, сми­ная по­дол плот­но­го длин­но­го платья, быв­ше­го иде­аль­ным для нем­но­гочис­ленных тёп­лых дней, ко­торые она наб­лю­дала в сте­нах Ун-Ра­мен­тор.  
  
— На се­год­няшний день пе­репад тем­пе­ратур меж­ду Ла­ци и Ахет-Аду­ном сос­тавля­ет трид­цать че­тыре пун­кта, — со­об­щил спо­кой­ный го­лос, и его об­ла­датель­ни­ца тут же воз­никла слов­но из ни­от­ку­да ря­дом с ни­ми. Её по­яв­ле­ние не соп­ро­вож­да­лось све­том тран­спор­ти­ру­ющих лу­чей, а при­сутс­твие ни­как не ощу­щалось до то­го, как она по­яви­лась. Ино­ла встре­тила её лёг­ким ис­пу­гом, Та­котос не­довер­чи­во от­сту­пил на­зад, уви­дев нез­на­комую тех­но­логию, а Са­хива лишь при­ветс­твен­но под­ня­ла ка­дуцей.   
  
— Как ты это сде­лала? — не удер­жавшись спро­сил Та­котос, ус­та­вив­шись на быв­ший в ру­ках не­из­вес­тной по­сох, увен­чанный вну­шитель­ным энер­ге­тичес­ким крис­таллом.  
  
— Эн та­ро Адун, я эн­си Та­мин­дис ке Ше­лак, млад­ший член Кон­кла­ва, упол­но­моче­на заб­рать у вас это не­дора­зуме­ние, — она пос­мотре­ла на Ино­лу, ко­торая, за­поз­да­ло осоз­нав, кто пе­ред ней, скло­нилась поч­ти до зем­ли. — И как так выш­ло, что за де­вянос­то че­тыре цик­ла ник­то не раз­гля­дел ошиб­ки?  
  
— Ошиб­ки? О чём ты, эн­си?  
  
— Ви­жу, ты ду­мал, что она приш­ла сю­да в ка­чес­тве по­мощ­ни­ка в ухо­де за тво­ей ма­терью. Что же, я те­бя... — ли­ловые гла­за Та­мин­дис су­зились, — хо­тя, ви­жу, ты рад воз­можнос­ти из­ба­вить­ся от её об­щес­тва, — она дос­та­ла из ши­роко­го от­во­рота скры­вав­шей её те­ло бе­лой тка­ни сло­жен­ный вчет­ве­ро лист бу­маги и по­дала ему. — Здесь все рас­по­ряже­ния о ва­шем пре­быва­нии. В Джакс'Огул Са­хиву бу­дут ежед­невно ос­матри­вать на­ши ме­дики, и вы не сме­ете их из­бе­гать.  
  
— Бу­дет ис­полне­но, эн­си, — Та­котос сдер­жанно пок­ло­нил­ся и раз­вернул лис­ток, прид­ви­нув к Са­хиве, что­бы та мог­ла про­честь во­лю Кон­кла­ва лич­но.  
  
— Ино­ла ке Шед­дар, вып­ря­мись! — при­каза­ла Та­мин­дис, кос­нувшись пле­ча кха­лаи, так и не ре­шив­шей ра­зог­нуть­ся.  
  
— Бла­года­рю, су­дящая, — Ино­ла под­ня­ла гла­за и уви­дела, что мир вок­руг них ос­та­новил­ся, и шё­пот мил­ли­онов го­лосов в Кха­ле стих.  
  
— Ты так удив­ля­ешь­ся, слов­но в Ра­мен­тор и впрямь вер­ну­лась эпо­ха ксел'со­ти. Я все­го лишь ос­та­нови­ла вре­мя.  
  
— Я знаю, что круп­ные зда­ния и кос­ми­чес­кие ко­раб­ли ос­на­щены яд­ра­ми ис­крив­ле­ния, но я ни­ког­да не слы­шала о пер­со­наль­ных тем­по­раль­ных ма­нипу­лято­рах. Дол­жно быть, это очень слож­ное ус­трой­ство, — кха­лаи вос­хи­щён­но ог­ля­делась, и её взгляд ос­та­новил­ся на фи­гуре Та­кото­са, в а­уре ко­торо­го зас­ты­ла смесь раз­дра­жения и тре­воги.  
  
— Мы не лю­бим на­поми­нать о на­ших при­виле­ги­ях без на­доб­ности. О, прек­ра­ти так смот­реть на это­го Ве­натир, твои фан­та­зии ужас­но от­вле­ка­ют нас от де­ла, — вспыш­ка бе­лого све­та пе­ренес­ла их с за­мер­шей ули­цы в прос­торный тём­ный зал, в центр ко­торо­го па­дало пят­но све­та.   
  
— А это был пер­со­наль­ный под­пространс­твен­ный ма­як, — зак­лю­чила Ино­ла, те­перь вы­нуж­денная всмат­ри­вать­ся в тем­но­ту на ряд воз­вы­шений, на ко­торых сто­яли ожи­дав­шие её чле­ны Кон­кла­ва. Кха­лаи по­доб­ра­ла по­дол платья и опус­ти­лась на ко­лени, но не ус­пе­ла по­думать ни­чего боль­ше — нес­коль­ко де­сят­ков ра­зумов еди­нов­ре­мен­но про­ник­ли в её собс­твен­ный, чи­тая её ду­шу и жизнь до са­мого дна.  
  
***  
  
В лю­бой день го­дич­но­го цик­ла, в лю­бую по­году и при лю­бом ос­ве­щении са­ды Ле­деши, рас­ки­нув­ши­еся близ хра­ма Те­лума'Ксил, за­вора­жива­ли ве­лико­лепи­ем. Ог­ромное ко­личес­тво кхай­да­рино­вой по­роды, выс­ту­пав­шее из-под зем­ли, ос­ве­щало во­ду ес­тес­твен­ных во­до­ёмов и ис­кусс­твен­ных бас­сей­нов, в ко­торые опус­ка­ли длин­ные кор­ни веч­но си­яющие де­ревья лу­шо­ан. Их ство­лы впи­тыва­ли энер­гию крис­таллов, от­че­го лис­тву на­пол­нял мяг­кий свет, а се­мена бы­ли по­доб­ны кро­шеч­ным звёз­дам, но­симым по­рыва­ми вет­ра. Под их ес­тес­твен­ны­ми не­уга­са­ющи­ми ку­пола­ми ни­ког­да не ис­че­зала воз­вы­шен­но тор­жес­твен­ная ат­мосфе­ра. Эфир был спо­ко­ен и тих, слов­но а­ура са­мого мес­та не про­пус­ка­ла сю­да из­лишние тре­воги.  
  
Ма­но­аш ке Ара ле­жал в те­ни ка­мен­ной бе­сед­ки, выс­тро­ен­ной пос­ре­ди боль­шо­го бас­сей­на и ок­ру­жён­ной на­рос­ши­ми на её бе­регах крис­талла­ми. При­няв удоб­ную по­зу на рас­ши­тых по­душ­ках, он без­движ­но наб­лю­дал за мно­гочис­ленны­ми гос­тя­ми са­да, при­шед­ши­ми за ус­ла­дой для глаз и ду­ши, под­ста­вив ла­донь под аро­мат­ный дым, ле­тев­ший с боль­шой ча­ши ку­рений, и из­да­лека его мож­но бы­ло при­нять за ста­тую, ко­торую по ка­ким-то при­чинам на­ряди­ли в нас­то­ящую одеж­ду.  
  
Та­котос скеп­ти­чес­ки всмат­ри­вал­ся в его а­уру и по­нимал, что шут­ки Аль­ги­нерии о его поч­тенном воз­расте вов­се не бы­ли пре­уве­личе­ни­ем. Мыс­ли ста­рика бы­ли за­пол­не­ны свет­лой тос­кой, на вол­нах ко­торой ко­лыха­лись яр­кие пят­на вос­по­мина­ний, как кро­шеч­ные звёз­ды се­мян лу­шо­ан на по­вер­хнос­ти во­ды, и в этих об­ра­зах мож­но бы­ло раз­гля­деть жи­вые кар­ти­ны то­го, что те­перь су­щес­тво­вало лишь в ви­де ин­форма­ци­он­ных от­ра­жений в мне­мок­ристал­лах, так как сре­ди жи­вых не ос­та­лось тех, кто зас­тал те вре­мена.  
  
— Эн та­ро Адун, су­дящий Ма­но­аш ке Ара, — он под­нял пе­ред со­бой ка­дуцей и пок­ло­нил­ся, со смесью вос­хи­щения и ужа­са гля­дя на длин­ную коп­ну виб­рисс ста­рика, выг­ля­дев­ших зна­читель­но длин­нее его собс­твен­но­го рос­та. — По рас­по­ряже­нию Кон­кла­ва я при­вёл су­дящую Са­хиву ке Ве­натир встре­тить­ся с то­бой и бу­ду го­ворить от её име­ни. Вер­но ли то, что ты пос­ледний жи­вой по­томок Кха­са?  
  
— Ве­ликий учи­тель явил­ся мне во сне нес­коль­ко лун на­зад и ска­зал, что я дол­жен по­мочь жен­щи­не из Ве­натир. Я тог­да не при­дал это­му боль­шо­го зна­чения — ни один Ве­натир ни­ког­да не об­ра­щал­ся ко мне за по­мощью. Вы слиш­ком для это­го гор­дые. Од­на­ко не так дав­но нас всех пот­рясла весть об убий­стве в Ун-Ра­мен­тор, и тог­да я ус­лы­шал о про­кура­торе, по­ражён­ной се'джер, — Ма­но­аш мед­ленным взгля­дом оки­нул Са­хиву сни­зу вверх. — Тог­да я сно­ва вспом­нил об этом сне и по­думал, что это не слу­чай­ность.  
  
— Ес­ли ве­рить... ле­ген­дам, твои ге­ны не­сут в се­бе чу­дес­ное нас­ле­дие бо­гов.  
  
— Единс­твен­ное чу­до в мо­ей жиз­ни — то, что она до сих пор не ис­сякла. Я со­вер­шенно бес­по­лезен, но ме­ня нель­зя прос­то выб­ро­сить в пе­рера­бот­чик ма­терии. А эта прек­расная жен­щи­на мо­ложе ме­ня как ми­нимум втрое и спо­соб­на ещё при­нес­ти столь­ко поль­зы! Ес­ли пос­ледняя ис­кра мо­ей жиз­ни мо­жет вер­нуть ей дар ис­тинной ре­чи — кем я бу­ду, ес­ли от­ка­жусь по­делить­ся ей? — ста­рый судья с за­мет­ным уси­ли­ем при­под­нялся в крес­ле и вы­тянул ру­ку рас­кры­той ла­донью вверх. Гля­дя на это, Са­хива дос­та­ла сви­ток и на­чала стре­митель­но пи­сать на нём воз­ра­жения, но Та­котос не дал ей за­кон­чить, прос­то вых­ва­тив его и нас­той­чи­во кив­нув в сто­рону Ма­но­аша.  
  
— Ты ведь зна­ешь, что нуж­но де­лать?  
  
— Ес­ли ве­рить ле­ген­дам, то да, — он зак­рыл гла­за и сос­ре­дото­чил­ся, не­силь­но сжав ла­донь су­дящей пос­ле то­го, как она опус­ти­лась пе­ред ним на ко­лени. Крис­таллы, ок­ру­жав­шие бе­сед­ку, ста­ли све­тить чуть силь­нее, и по эфи­ру раз­ли­лось ти­хое мо­нотон­ное гу­дение от ко­леба­ний пси. Ви­димые по­токи энер­гии под­ни­мались пря­мо из зем­ли, про­никая в те­ло Ма­но­аша и оку­тывая его ров­ным си­яни­ем. Его ру­ки зад­ро­жали, ког­да про­шед­шая че­рез не­го энер­гия на­чала вли­вать­ся в Са­хиву. Та­котос вни­матель­но наб­лю­дал за про­ис­хо­дящим и на мгно­вение ему по­каза­лось, что неп­ре­одо­лимый барь­ер, от­де­ляв­ший от не­го соз­на­ние ма­тери, стал проз­рачнее, вскрыв всё то, что про­ис­хо­дило внут­ри неё в её му­читель­ном оди­ночес­тве. Но он не ус­пел прис­мотреть­ся — су­дящая выс­во­боди­ла ру­ку и прер­ва­ла ис­це­ля­ющий по­ток. Ру­ка Ма­но­аша без­воль­но по­вис­ла, а сам он зат­рясся, на­пол­нив эфир ти­хим бо­лез­ненным сто­ном.  
  
— Что... что же ты де­ла­ешь? — Та­котос по­пытал­ся схва­тить Са­хиву и вер­нуть об­ратно, но она ус­пе­ла про­бежать ми­мо не­го и уй­ти дос­та­точ­но да­леко, что­бы по­гоня по­теря­ла смысл — воз­му­щения энер­гии быс­тро рас­се­ялись, осев тус­клой пуль­са­ци­ей в ок­ру­жав­ших бе­сед­ку крис­таллах. Он с до­садой уда­рил но­гой по тон­ко­му ков­ру из све­тящих­ся се­мян, от­бра­сывая их в стро­ну.  
  
— Твоя мать не хо­чет смот­реть на то, как я от­даю ей свою жизнь, — ста­рый су­дящий, чуть по­шаты­ва­ясь, вер­нул сво­ему те­лу преж­нее по­ложе­ние. — Не сер­дись на неё — она доб­рая жен­щи­на. Да­же по­теряв воз­можность чувс­тво­вать нас, она про­дол­жа­ет со­чувс­тво­вать каж­до­му в сво­ём сер­дце.   
  
— От­ка­зыва­ясь от тво­ей по­мощи, она пос­ту­па­ет бе­зот­ветс­твен­но. Раз­ве не так ска­зал бы лю­бой дру­гой Ара?  
  
— И до­бавил бы, что её на­до на­казать, — Ма­но­аш зас­ме­ял­ся. — Но, вы­ходит, не та­кие мы все и оди­нако­вые, Ве­натир.  
  
— Те­бе боль­ше ты­сячи цик­лов. По­чему у те­бя не бы­ло по­том­ков?  
  
— Это не сов­сем так. Двое мо­их де­тей уш­ли в об­щую па­мять... — он сде­лал па­узу, от­влек­шись на горс­тку све­тящих­ся се­мян, за­несён­ных в бе­сед­ку по­рывом вет­ра, — ещё до то­го, как ты и твоя мать приш­ли в этот мир. Один сги­нул в эк­спе­диции, дру­гой... об этом да­же вспо­минать зап­ре­щено. Я ре­шил, что это знак свы­ше и бо­ги не хо­тят, что­бы се­мя ве­лико­го учи­теля сох­ра­нилось в ве­ках. Од­на­ко... сей­час у ме­ня сно­ва есть сын бла­года­ря од­ной очень нас­той­чи­вой жен­щи­не.   
  
— Так по­чему же...  
  
— Он ещё не вы­лупил­ся. За­то я мо­гу быть уве­рен, что не уви­жу его ги­бель.  
  
Та­котос не­кото­рое вре­мя лишь удив­лённо раз­гля­дывал ста­рика, си­лясь во­об­ра­зить, как та­кое мог­ло про­изой­ти. От­че­го-то на ум шёл лишь об­раз су­дящей, очень по­хожей на пос­та­рев­шую Аль­ги­нерию, ко­торая во имя дол­га пе­ред Ай­юром и пле­мен­ной чес­ти приш­ла спа­ривать­ся с по­том­ком ве­лико­го учи­теля пря­мо пос­ре­ди са­да, ни­чуть не пе­режи­вая о том, сколь­кие уви­дят это и вы­живет ли он пос­ле.  
  
— Су­дящий Ма­но­аш, бла­года­рю те­бя за сог­ла­сие по­мочь, — он не­лов­ко пок­ло­нил­ся, по­нимая, что все эти мыс­ли лег­ко чи­тались на по­вер­хнос­ти его соз­на­ния, од­на­ко его фан­та­зии бы­ли со­вер­шенно без­различ­ны ста­рому судье.   
  
— При­ходи­те в лю­бое вре­мя. Я всег­да рад, ког­да жи­вые го­ворят со мной. И я был бы ис­крен­не рад ус­лы­шать од­нажды го­лос тво­ей ма­тери, Ве­натир, — Ма­но­аш при­под­нял на про­щание ка­дуцей и ус­та­ло опус­тил го­лову на по­душ­ки, а мыс­ли его вновь ус­тре­мились в со­зер­ца­ние да­лёко­го прош­ло­го.  
  
***  
  
Са­хива соб­ра­ла в ла­дони нес­коль­ко опав­ших све­тящих­ся листь­ев лу­шо­ан и спле­ла их че­рен­ки в брас­лет. Та­ких на её ру­ках бы­ло уже че­тыре, по­мимо це­лой ло­зы, ко­торую она впле­ла в од­ну из кос, но она не хо­тела пре­рывать про­цесс сей­час, ког­да при ней не бы­ло ни му­зыкаль­но­го инс­тру­мен­та, ни пис­чих при­над­лежнос­тей, а ра­зуму не­об­хо­димо бы­ло от­влечь­ся.  
  
Все­го на нес­коль­ко ко­рот­ких мгно­вений клет­ка без­молвия, в ко­торой она пре­быва­ла уже боль­ше чет­верти цик­ла, при­от­кры­лась, но эти мгно­вения ока­зались дос­та­точ­но дол­ги­ми, что­бы она ус­пе­ла осоз­нать про­ис­хо­дящее и ужас­нуть­ся то­му, чем ста­ла за та­кой ко­рот­кий срок. Ког­да Кон­клав нап­ра­вил её сю­да, а Та­котос объ­яс­нил, чем имен­но ей мо­жет по­мочь нез­на­комый су­дящий из Ара, она сом­не­валась — но её сом­не­ния ка­сались лишь эф­фектив­ности «чу­да», ко­торое приш­ло на ум её сы­ну пос­ле об­ще­ния с ядо­витой пле­сенью. Ког­да она уви­дела его вжи­вую, сом­не­ния прев­ра­тились в уве­рен­ность — ста­рик, ко­торый ед­ва спо­собен был по­шеве­лить­ся, прос­то не мог об­ла­дать ни­каки­ми чу­деса­ми. Но ког­да «чу­до» дей­стви­тель­но про­изош­ло — она, по­вину­ясь му­чив­ше­му её ин­форма­ци­он­но­му го­лоду, про­чита­ла его так глу­боко, как толь­ко смог­ла, и уви­дев его дол­гий жиз­ненный путь из­нутри, она осоз­на­ла, что до это­го мо­мен­та он был для неё ни­кем. И ни­кем же для неё, ли­шён­ной об­щей свя­зи, ста­ли все те, о ком она сот­ни цик­лов за­боти­лась на сво­ём пос­ту — без­ли­кими, чу­жими, пло­хо фун­кци­они­ру­ющи­ми эле­мен­та­ми сис­те­мы, к ко­торым она чувс­тво­вала лишь не­дове­рие и раз­дра­жение.  
  
Она по­тяну­ла оче­ред­ной че­ренок слиш­ком силь­но и пе­рело­мила по­лучав­ший­ся брас­лет. Сно­ва ра­зоз­лившись на се­бя, су­дящая от­бро­сила его и зак­ры­ла ли­цо ру­ками. Её по-преж­не­му ок­ру­жала ти­шина, не про­пус­кавшая ни еди­ного дви­жения мыс­ли внутрь или на­ружу. Лишь шум во­ды, шо­рохи ша­гов и да­лёкое ква­канье кхар'э'ти до­носи­лись до её вос­при­ятия. Она по­чувс­тво­вала дви­жение воз­ду­ха и нер­вно по­вер­ну­лась в его сто­рону — Та­котос на­шёл её и опус­тился ря­дом на ка­мен­ную скамью, не гля­дя вру­чив ей сви­ток и кисть.  
  
«Я бы­ла го­това убить его. Заб­рать жизнь прос­то, что­бы сно­ва слы­шать. Кон­клав зря на­де­ет­ся на моё ис­це­ление. Мне сле­ду­ет убить се­бя. Я прев­ра­тилась в чу­дови­ще», — на­писа­ла она.  
  
«У Ма­но­аша есть сын. Мы най­дём его, и ты вер­нёшь­ся в об­щую связь. Кон­клав ока­жет нам со­дей­ствие».  
  
«Я поч­ти уби­ла ста­рика. Те­перь ты пред­ла­га­ешь мне оби­деть ре­бён­ка. Жес­то­кий».  
  
«Веч­ность в пус­то­те не бу­дет спра­вед­ли­вым воз­да­яни­ем за твою мяг­кость».  
  
Са­хива взгля­нула на его сло­ва и отс­тра­нила сви­ток, не же­лая что-ли­бо на это от­ве­чать. Ли­шён­ная це­ли жизнь в ти­шине бы­ла му­читель­ной, но нич­то не мог­ло быть ужас­нее для неё, чем хо­лод­ная ли­шён­ная све­та веч­ность, без свя­зи с Кха­лой не­мину­емо ожи­дав­шая её в кон­це пу­ти.  
  
***  
  
Та­котос не пом­нил точ­но, как тро­па, вед­шая че­рез гус­тые джун­гли, вы­вела его на бе­рег мо­ря. Блеск во­ды в лу­чах Лу, па­дав­ших че­рез жел­то­ватую дым­ку, вы­зывал у не­го бо­лез­ненные вос­по­мина­ния, но воп­ре­ки здра­вому смыс­лу он про­дол­жал сто­ять и смот­реть на ед­ва за­мет­ные вол­ны, гла­див­шие пе­сок у его ног, и на своё от­ра­жение. Ему нуж­но бы­ло най­ти пред­ста­вите­ля Кон­кла­ва, и по дос­тупным в Кха­ле све­дени­ям двое из них сей­час на­ходи­лись здесь.   
  
Пос­ле кон­такта Са­хивы с Ма­но­ашем ос­матри­вав­шие её ме­дики от­ме­тили за­мет­ное улуч­ше­ние в сос­то­янии её нер­вной сис­те­мы, но не то­ропи­лись де­лать ни­каких зак­лю­чений и по­ка лишь про­дол­жа­ли го­ворить, что ей ну­жен был бес­сроч­ный от­дых. Про­кура­тор же не пе­рес­та­вая пе­режи­вала о том, что про­ис­хо­дит на её ра­бочем мес­те, и же­лала вер­нуть­ся до­мой, не до­веряя спо­соб­ностям и ком­пе­тен­тнос­ти ос­тавшей­ся там Аль­ги­нерии, по­это­му поп­ро­сила сы­на дос­та­вить пись­мен­ную прось­бу о прек­ра­щении её пре­быва­ния в Ахет-Аду­не.  
  
Пред­ста­вите­лей Кон­кла­ва ока­залось най­ти не так прос­то. Как и всег­да в раз­гар су­хого се­зона пред­ста­вите­ли раз­ных пле­мён и каст при­были на пляж Кха­ия в на­деж­де сре­ди мно­жес­тва ос­тавлен­ных на все­об­щее по­пече­ние не­вылу­пив­шихся де­тей имен­но тех, что ста­нут для них луч­ши­ми вос­пи­тан­ни­ками, и эфир был гус­то на­пол­нен их мыс­ля­ми и эмо­ци­ями. По­доб­ное зре­лище бы­ло неп­ри­выч­но Та­кото­су — в Ла­ци нем­но­гим при­ходи­ло в го­лову раз­де­лить своё по­томс­тво со все­ми, и хо­тя каж­дый на­ходил уни­каль­ную при­чину, бы­ло при­нято счи­тать, что они прос­то цеп­ля­лись за ар­ха­ич­ные тра­диции. Здесь же счас­тли­вые и гор­дые ро­дите­ли пе­реда­вали де­тей за­боте бу­дущих нас­тавни­ков, ко­торые выг­ля­дели ещё бо­лее счас­тли­выми и гор­ды­ми.  
  
— Ни один Пер­во­рож­денный не дол­жен ис­пы­тывать та­кого от­чужде­ния, со­зер­цая праз­дник жиз­ни, — су­дящая из Ше­лак воз­никла ря­дом с ним, и Та­котос раз­гля­дел в её ру­ках по­сох, по­доб­ный то­му, ко­торый ис­поль­зо­вала эн­си Та­мин­дис. — Да­же ес­ли он по­бывал в объ­яти­ях смер­ти.  
  
— Эн та­ро Адун. Те­бя я и ис­кал.  
  
— Мы зна­ем. Очень жаль, что Са­хиве здесь не нра­вит­ся. Ей нуж­но боль­ше сол­нечно­го све­та.  
  
— Она не­нави­дит без­дель­ни­чать. Мы про­были здесь поч­ти по­лови­ну цик­ла. В Ла­ци сей­час се­зон длин­ных дней, и мы бы мог­ли...  
  
— Пе­редай ей это, — су­дящая по­дала ему сло­жен­ный лис­ток. — Она мо­жет от­прав­лять­ся ку­да угод­но, но, вви­ду уве­личив­шихся шан­сов на ис­це­ление, мы зап­ре­ща­ем ей наг­ру­жать се­бя. Ес­ли она по­пыта­ет­ся вер­нуть­ся к ра­боте и ей ста­нет ху­же — мы от­зо­вём её ти­тул и офи­ци­аль­но объ­явим о её пол­ной не­де­ес­по­соб­ности.  
  
Та­котос мрач­но сдви­нул над­бров­ные ду­ги — от­вет эн­си не был не­ожи­дан­ностью, но пер­спек­ти­ва ещё од­но­го слож­но­го, дол­го­го и неп­ри­ят­но­го пись­мен­но­го ди­ало­га с ма­терью уд­ру­чала. Не­оп­ре­делён­ность же, так и не раз­ре­шив­ша­яся пос­ле кон­такта с Ма­но­ашем, из­рядно его уто­мила, и в его по­вер­хностных мыс­лях бы­ло не­поз­во­литель­но мно­го сом­не­ний. Он сно­ва взгля­нул в сто­рону ря­да ка­мер, в ко­торых ле­жали яй­ца, впи­тывая сол­нечный свет, и вспом­нил о том, что Са­хива зап­ре­тила ему да­же пы­тать­ся ис­кать пос­ледне­го по­том­ка Кха­са.   
  
— По­чему вок­руг это­го яй­ца та­кая тол­па? — его взгляд за­дер­жался на за­мет­ном гус­том соб­ра­нии око­ло од­ной из ка­мер, от ко­торо­го, в от­ли­чие от ос­таль­ных идил­ли­чес­ки счас­тли­вых но­во­об­ра­зовав­шихся се­мей, ве­яло воз­раста­ющим раз­дра­жени­ем.  
  
— Ты сов­сем не ин­те­ресу­ешь­ся тем, что про­ис­хо­дит вок­руг те­бя, Та­котос ке Ве­натир? Это сын Ма­но­аша. Глав­ная дос­топри­меча­тель­ность пля­жа Кха­ия за пос­ледние пол­то­ры лу­ны. Каж­дый день сю­да при­ходят де­сят­ки Ара и каж­дый день ухо­дят ни с чем.  
  
— И они все хо­тят...  
  
— Вос­пи­тать из не­го гор­дость семьи и пле­мени. Но вот бе­да, най­ти ко­го-то сов­мести­мого с этим ма­лышом не уда­лось. Он буд­то бы го­нит всех прочь.   
  
— Лю­бопыт­но. Ес­ли я ска­жу, что я не ис­кал его, это не бу­дет ложью... А мо­гу ли я поп­ро­бовать с ним по­об­щать­ся?  
  
— Ес­ли не бо­ишь­ся, что эти Ара ра­зор­вут те­бя на час­ти, — дер­зай.  
  
— Вы не по­меша­ете им?  
  
— Пос­ледний раз та­кое за­нима­тель­ное зре­лище слу­чилось здесь, ког­да Ма­но­аш ещё был мо­лод и по­лон сил, — эн­си ти­хо зас­ме­ялась. — Мы не от­ка­жем се­бе в удо­воль­ствии на это пос­мотреть.  
  
— Вы пот­ря­са­юще ве­лико­душ­ны, муд­рей­шие, — от­ве­тил Та­котос без те­ни поч­те­ния и шаг­нул к ок­ру­жив­шей яй­цо тол­пе. Его при­сутс­твие тут же взвол­но­вало их и выз­ва­ло мас­со­вый всплеск про­тес­та и неп­ри­яз­ни. Нес­коль­ко су­дящих, сто­яв­ших по­одаль от яй­ца и се­товав­ших на то, что ре­бёнок от­ка­зал­ся да­же поп­ро­бовать при­нять их энер­гию, прег­ра­дили ему путь.  
  
— Ухо­ди, Ве­натир. Это де­ло на­шего пле­мени.  
  
— Ес­ли я пра­виль­но пом­ню за­кон — яй­ца на этом пля­же об­щие, и лю­бой мо­жет по­пытать­ся най­ти сре­ди них сов­мести­мое, не­зави­симо от пле­мени или кас­ты.  
  
— В тво­их ве­нах те­чёт пус­то­та. Те­бе во­об­ще сле­ду­ет зап­ре­тить при­касать­ся к де­тям, прок­ля­тый бо­гами ере­тик!  
  
— Кон­клав не объ­яв­лял ме­ня ере­тиком, а зна­чит, и вы не име­ете на это пра­ва! — гла­за Та­кото­са ярос­тно по­лых­ну­ли, а а­ура още­тини­лась ле­дяны­ми иг­ла­ми.  
  
— Ты сом­не­ва­ешь­ся в на­шей спо­соб­ности ви­деть и рас­позна­вать ересь, Ве­натир?  
  
— Я сом­не­ва­юсь в ва­ших умс­твен­ных спо­соб­ностях, вы, уз­ко­лобые, заж­равши­еся сол­нцем Ара!  
  
— Вот как. Тог­да за­чем те­бе сда­лось на­ше яй­цо?   
  
— Мне? Мне не нуж­но ва­ше яй­цо, мне нуж­но нем­но­го его энер­гии, что­бы вы­лечить мать! Я лишь хо­тел убе­дить­ся...  
  
— Это воз­му­титель­но! — все­об­щий про­тест пре­тен­дентов на яй­цо дос­тиг точ­ки ки­пения. Воз­му­щён­ная тол­па ок­ру­жила Та­кото­са, и от воз­раста­ющей ярос­ти по их ко­же по­бежа­ли ис­кры. — Ник­то не сме­ет так об­ра­щать­ся с на­шим нас­ле­ди­ем!  
  
— О, пе­рес­тань­те! Ва­ше пле­мя из­гна­ло Кха­са за его при­чуды, а те­перь вы кри­чите о пра­ве на его нас­ле­дие? Да ведь ник­то из вас с ним на са­мом де­ле не сов­местим, вы прос­то упёр­лись лба­ми в свою мни­мую ис­клю­читель­ность!  
  
— Бо­ги, ка­кие страс­ти, — от­ме­тила эн­си, про­дол­жая сдер­жанно сме­ять­ся. Ря­дом с ней воз­никли ещё трое чле­нов Выс­ше­го Су­да, по­желав­ших по­наб­лю­дать за столь ожив­лённым спо­ром лич­но. — Я уже знаю, что бу­дут об­суждать в Кха­ле бли­жай­шие нес­коль­ко цик­лов.  
  
— Он не от­сту­пит­ся, да­же ес­ли ему вправ­ду при­дёт­ся с ни­ми драть­ся. Ред­ко уви­дишь та­кое упорс­тво в де­яни­ях су­дяще­го, — ска­зала по­явив­ша­яся сре­ди про­чих Ло­рис­сар и по­дош­ла к ок­ру­жав­шей яй­цо тол­пе, го­товой раз­ра­зить­ся нас­то­ящим сов­мес­тным пси-штор­мом. При её приб­ли­жении все смол­кли и син­хрон­но пок­ло­нились. — От име­ни Кон­кла­ва я при­казы­ваю вам про­пус­тить это­го Ве­натир к яй­цу. И ес­ли ник­то из вас не по­чувс­тво­вал в этом ре­бён­ке то­го, ко­го он го­тов при­вязать к се­бе на бли­жай­шие пол­сотни цик­лов, уби­рай­тесь и прек­ра­тите за­сорять эфир это­го свя­щен­но­го мес­та!  
  
По ед­ва утих­ше­му гне­ву пре­тен­дентов на яй­цо про­бежа­ла рябь не­доволь­ства, но ник­то не пос­мел ос­па­ривать во­лю Выс­ше­го Су­да. И пусть мно­гие всё ещё гнев­но ис­кри­ли, все Ара еди­нодуш­но уда­лились, не­охот­но приз­нав, что ни в ком из них скры­тый под скор­лу­пой мла­денец не вы­зывал ду­хов­ной при­вязан­ности.  
  
— Вы всё-та­ки вме­шались, — ска­зал Та­котос с лёг­ким удив­ле­ни­ем.  
  
— Хва­тит на наш век од­но­го жес­то­кого убий­ства, — эн­си опус­ти­ла над­бров­ные ду­ги, гля­дя им вслед. — Что же, Ве­натир, те­бя ждёт яй­цо.  
  
— Не­уже­ли бы­ло нас­толь­ко слож­но прос­то дать мне его про­читать, — он по­дошёл к за­щит­ной ка­мере и опус­тился на пе­сок ря­дом. Об­ла­ко энер­гии, ок­ру­жав­шее ре­бён­ка, бы­ло ед­ва уло­вимым, но да­же в нём су­дящий уло­вил неч­то зна­комое. Мяг­кий свет, то и де­ло пре­рывав­ший­ся бо­лез­ненной пуль­са­ци­ей, на­пом­нил ему о стран­ной, по­луре­аль­ной встре­че с ве­ликим учи­телем на краю пус­то­ты. Но вмес­то то­го, что­бы чувс­тво­вать удов­летво­рение от то­го, что он на­шёл по­тен­ци­аль­ное спа­сение для Са­хивы, он мог ду­мать лишь о том, что хо­чет заб­рать это­го маль­чи­ка с со­бой и вы­рас­тить как сы­на.  
  
— Это­го ты не ожи­дал, — ска­зала Ло­рис­сар ут­верди­тель­но.  
  
— Это­го... че­го? — спро­сил Та­котос поч­ти по инер­ции, слиш­ком за­чаро­ван­ный столь не­ожи­дан­но на­пол­нившим его теп­лом, не имев­шим ни­како­го от­но­шения к сто­яв­шей в зе­ните звез­де.  
  
— У вас иде­аль­ная пси-сов­мести­мость. Это уди­витель­но, ведь по­лови­на тво­ей пси — тём­ная. Хо­тя, воз­можно, де­ло имен­но в этом, — Ло­рис­сар от­да­ла мыс­ленный при­каз, и по­ле скры­ва­ющее яй­цо опус­ти­лось, поз­во­ляя Та­кото­су взять его в ру­ки. — Да­же не пы­тай­ся соп­ро­тив­лять­ся.  
  
— Я что... мо­гу его заб­рать?   
  
— Ты дол­жен его заб­рать!  
  
— Да. Ко­неч­но. Я дол­жен, — он встал, под­няв яй­цо на уро­вень глаз и прис­ло­нив скор­лу­пой к спа­дав­шим на пле­чи ко­сам. На сме­ну хо­лод­ной ярос­ти, ис­крив­шей в его а­уре, приш­ло спо­кой­ное счастье и в зе­лёном све­те глаз не­надол­го прос­ту­пил из­на­чаль­ный оран­же­вый.   
  
***  
  
Са­хива ле­жала в га­маке, об­ма­хива­ясь от­ре­зом бу­маги, на ко­тором был вы­веден слог «бер». На ус­та­нов­ленном по её тре­бав­нию эк­ра­не мед­ленно по­яв­ля­лись над­пи­си, на ко­торые она от­ве­чала с по­мощью дис­танци­он­но фун­кци­они­ровав­ше­го сти­ло. Па­рал­лель­но с над­пи­сями она мог­ла ви­деть то­го, с кем пе­репи­сыва­лась на той сто­роне — су­дящий Та­мани­дир, прис­тавлен­ный за кон­соль, соп­ро­вож­дал всё на­писан­ное кра­соч­ны­ми жес­та­ми. И хо­тя он уве­рял её, что в про­кура­туре всё бы­ло спо­кой­но, су­дящая тре­бова­ла боль­ше и боль­ше под­робнос­тей обо всём, что про­ис­хо­дило в го­роде.  
  
Та­котос во­шёл че­рез от­кры­тый бал­кон и встал меж­ду ней и эк­ра­ном, пре­пятс­твуя ра­боте сти­лоса. Са­хива не­одоб­ри­тель­но сдви­нула над­бров­ные ду­ги, при­нимая у не­го лис­ток с от­ве­том эн­си, но тут же за­была о нём, уви­дев в ру­ке сы­на яй­цо. Ука­зав на не­го паль­цем, она де­монс­тра­тив­но отод­ви­нулась, и её гла­за яр­ко свер­кну­ли бе­лым. Та­котос не­пони­ма­юще нах­му­рил­ся, и су­дящая от­ме­тила, что он выг­ля­дел неп­ри­выч­но рас­слаб­ленным. Он по­дошёл к ней бли­же, и она не удер­жа­лась от то­го, что­бы кос­нуть­ся мяг­кой скор­лу­пы, под ко­торой ед­ва уло­вимо пуль­си­рова­ла энер­гия. Пе­реве­дя взгляд на эк­ран, где в тер­пе­ливом ожи­дании зас­тыл Та­мани­дир, она вы­писа­ла пря­мо на нём:  
  
«Уне­си ту­да, где взял».   
  
На эк­ра­не ря­дом с Та­мани­диром по­яви­лась Аль­ги­нерия, и, су­дя по ярос­тно­му го­лубо­му све­чению её глаз, она так­же бы­ла не­доволь­на про­ис­хо­дящим, но не счи­тала нуж­ным при­давать сво­им пре­тен­зи­ям пись­мен­ный вид. Та­котос же, сох­ра­няя не­воз­му­тимость, взял из рук ма­тери сти­ло и на­писал от­вет.  
  
«Моё пра­во быть его от­цом ут­вердил Выс­ший Суд».  
  
Пос­ле это­го эк­ран по­гас, на­пос­ле­док явив Са­хиве Аль­ги­нерию, воз­му­щён­но воз­девшую ру­ки к ли­цу. Про­кура­тор раз­дра­жён­но от­верну­лась и раз­верну­ла от­вет Кон­кла­ва. Прос­мотрев со­дер­жавши­еся на лис­тке ука­зания, она поч­ти бесс­трас­тно вы­пус­ти­ла его из рук, поз­во­лив ему упасть на пол. По край­ней ме­ре, она мог­ла в лю­бой мо­мент вер­нуть­ся до­мой — всё про­чее с каж­дым днём те­ряло для неё зна­чение, рав­но как и са­ма её жизнь.  
  
Та­котос воп­ро­ситель­но взгля­нул на неё, и она тро­нула его за­пястье, чи­тая всё, что мог­ла уло­вить в пуль­са­ции его энер­гии. Он был спо­ко­ен, но от это­го по­коя боль­ше не ве­яло бо­лез­ненным от­талки­ва­ющим хо­лодом, ко­торый сос­тавлял боль­шую часть его су­щес­тва. Не бы­ло в нём преж­ней жес­то­кос­ти.  
  
«Ес­ли ты дей­стви­тель­но на­шёл сы­на — я ра­да за те­бя, — на­писа­ла она уже на свит­ке, ис­поль­зуя сим­во­лы че­амен­ду. — Я не ви­дела те­бя та­ким счас­тли­вым с тех пор, как сес­тра тво­ей ду­ши по­гиб­ла. Как его имя?»  
  
«Тот, кто ви­дит и осоз­на­ёт ис­ти­ну», — на­писал он от­вет на сен­джи и, от­няв у неё ру­ку, опус­тился в со­сед­ний га­мак, бе­реж­но ус­тро­ив яй­цо у из­ги­ба шеи и от­ре­шив­шись от ок­ру­жа­ющей дей­стви­тель­нос­ти.  
  
«Так ты на­зывал Кха­са. Это его по­томок?»   
  
Та­котос про­читал её воп­рос и не­доволь­но от­махнул­ся.  
  
«Я ви­жу это имя в его судь­бе. Я не знаю его ро­дос­ловной».  
  
Са­хива пос­мотре­ла на его сло­ва вни­матель­но, за­тем сно­ва на не­го, и по­няла, что про­дол­жать ди­алог бы­ло бес­смыс­ленно. Сло­ва, на­писан­ные на свит­ке, име­ли слиш­ком мно­го ва­ри­аций зна­чений, и, иг­рая ими, мож­но бы­ло лег­ко ис­ка­зить ис­ти­ну. Лю­бой мог об­ма­нуть её, да­же собс­твен­ный сын, и ка­кими бы ни бы­ли его на­мере­ния, от осоз­на­ния это­го её прон­зи­ло от­ча­яние. Сколь­ко бы но­вых слов ей ни уда­лось соз­дать, сос­тавляя древ­ние гра­фемы, ни од­но из них не мог­ло вер­нуть её к со­вер­шенс­тву ис­тинной ре­чи, в ко­торой не­воз­можны бы­ли ложь и не­допо­нима­ние.  
  
Она от­верну­лась, зак­рыв ла­донью гла­за, что­бы ник­то не уви­дел сры­вав­ши­еся с них тон­кие ни­ти све­та.


	4. Эпилог

Ми­нул пол­ный цикл с то­го дня, как ра­зум Са­хивы ско­вала неп­ро­ница­емая ти­шина. Вре­мя и при­нятые Кон­кла­вом ме­ры не вы­лечи­ли её, но при­нес­ли по­рядок в про­кура­туру, где со­вет­ник Аль­ги­нерия ус­пешно, пусть и край­не не­охот­но, про­дол­жа­ла вы­пол­нять её ра­боту. По­нача­лу про­кура­тор про­тиви­лась та­кому ис­хо­ду, но вер­нувшись в род­ной го­род, она уви­дела во­очию, как от­ла­жен­ный ме­ханизм сло­жив­ше­гося в нём об­щес­тва вновь фун­кци­они­ровал, и фун­кци­они­ровал без неё. И как толь­ко она прек­ра­тила по­пыт­ки под­держи­вать связь с но­выми по­мощ­ни­ками, те пе­рес­та­ли прис­по­саб­ли­вать­ся к её столь не­удоб­но­му су­щес­тво­ванию, и её ти­тул, пусть и всё ещё ос­та­вал­ся при ней, ут­ра­тил вся­кий смысл.   
  
Та­котос, так­же ос­во­бодив­ший­ся от не­об­хо­димос­ти сле­дить за де­лами в про­кура­туре, те­перь про­водил всё свое вре­мя до­ма ря­дом с ней, но его вни­мание поч­ти це­ликом бы­ло пог­ло­щено маль­чи­ком, вы­шед­шим из яй­ца на ис­хо­де се­зона длин­ных дней. Он ув­ле­чён­но го­ворил с ним, уве­рен­ный, что дет­ский ра­зум слы­шит и по­нима­ет его, и пусть каж­дый ве­чер он дос­та­вал с'и­аин, что­бы сыг­рать вмес­те с Са­хивой, она не мог­ла от­де­лать­ся от чувс­тва, что лишь ме­шала его вновь об­ре­тён­ной гар­мо­нии.   
  
В день Ти­лубер он, не то по при­выч­ке, не то же­лая сыг­рать всем в до­лине Раш'Ме­нар но­вую ме­лодию сво­ей ду­ши, по­кинул дом, ос­та­вив её на­еди­не с не­под­вижной ти­шиной. Хо­лод­ное ут­ро за­волок­ло воз­дух бе­лой пе­леной спус­тившей­ся на Ла­ци ме­тели, в ко­торой из до­ма про­кура­тора не вид­ны бы­ли да­же крис­таллы пи­лонов, си­яв­ших с го­род­ских стен.  
  
«Я, су­дящая Са­хива ке Ве­натир, про­кура­тор ци­таде­ли Ра­мен­тор и всей вос­точной Ла­ци, ра­ди все­об­ще­го бла­га дол­жна от­ка­зать­ся от даль­ней­ше­го су­щес­тво­вания, да­бы не об­ре­менять им тех нем­но­гих, ко­му я не­без­различ­на да­же бу­дучи бес­по­лез­ной. Я ухо­жу в пус­то­ту, как ухо­дили на­ши да­лёкие пред­ки, сми­рен­но при­нимая гря­дущую хо­лод­ную веч­ность. Да сох­ра­нит Кхас ду­ши тех, ко­му да­рова­но быть частью ве­лико­го единс­тва. Да сох­ра­нит Адун пла­мя их сер­дец не­гаси­мым да­же пос­ле смер­ти. Я и вся моя жизнь — сло­ва, ле­тящие в пус­то­ту», — Са­хива вы­вела пос­ледний слог дро­жащей ру­кой и от­ло­жила на­писан­ное в сто­рону. В по­лум­ра­ке за­ла пред­ков над­пи­си на по­миналь­ных таб­личках тус­кло мер­ца­ли го­лубым. Су­дящая про­вела кон­чи­ком паль­ца по спле­тению ли­ний, яв­лявше­муся име­нем её сы­на. Прик­рыв гла­за она по­ложи­ла ру­ку на по­яс и на­щупа­ла це­поч­ку, на ко­торой ви­сел кхай­да­рино­вый кин­жал.   
  
Кин­жа­ла не ока­залось на мес­те. Она с ми­нуту глу­по смот­ре­ла на сло­ман­ное зве­но, ощу­пывая и пе­рет­ря­хивая склад­ки одеж­ды, за­тем под­ня­лась, на­де­ясь, что лез­вие прос­то за­цепи­лось за по­дол. Спо­кой­ная ре­шимость рас­стать­ся с жизнью сме­нилась до­садой. Са­хива мыс­ленно бра­нила се­бя, блуж­дая по до­му в тщет­ных по­ис­ках кин­жа­ла, ко­торый те­перь мог быть где угод­но. Не бы­ло его сре­ди рас­став­ле­ных у сте­ны инс­тру­мен­тов и сло­жен­ных в ни­шах це­ремо­ни­аль­ных одежд. Не бы­ло его и сре­ди мне­мок­ристал­лов и свит­ков, сос­тавляв­ших её лич­ную биб­ли­оте­ку. Она про­вери­ла да­же шкаф­чик с ку­ритель­ны­ми сме­сями, ко­торы­ми поль­зо­вал­ся толь­ко Та­котос, но и пред­по­ложе­ние о том, что сын спря­тал её ору­жие, пре­дуга­дав её воз­можные на­мере­ния, не ока­залось вер­ным.  
  
Вдруг она уло­вила виб­ра­цию, из­да­ва­емую зву­ком крис­талла, ца­рапа­юще­го по­лимер­ную по­вер­хность по­ла. Обер­нувшись на звук, су­дящая уви­дела ре­бён­ка, си­дев­ше­го на свёр­тке из тёп­лой одеж­ды. Ма­лень­кий вос­пи­тан­ник Та­кото­са дер­жал кин­жал обе­ими ру­ками, ув­ле­чён­но вы­водя что-то на по­лу сверх­проч­ным свер­хос­трым кон­цом. Са­хива за­мер­ла и в этот мо­мент воз­не­нави­дела свой не­дуг ещё силь­нее — за то, что ни­как не мог­ла пов­ли­ять на про­ис­хо­дящее без рис­ка для жиз­ни ре­бён­ка. Ста­ра­ясь про­из­во­дить как мож­но мень­ше шу­ма, она по­доб­ра­ла по­дол оде­яния и мед­ленно по­дош­ла к не­му. Приг­ля­дев­шись, су­дящая с удив­ле­ни­ем об­на­ружи­ла, что ре­бёнок вы­вел на по­лу и­ерог­лиф «Кха­ла», ско­пиро­вав его с узо­ра, вы­шито­го на ле­жав­шей ря­дом по­душ­ке.  
  
Ока­зав­шись на рас­сто­янии вы­тяну­той ру­ки, Са­хива опус­ти­лась на ко­лени и, выж­дав мо­мент, ух­ва­тила лез­вие, на­де­ясь быс­тро отоб­рать его. Но ре­бёнок не­ожи­дан­но креп­ко вце­пил­ся в опас­ную иг­рушку, и ос­трые края, выс­каль­зы­вая, рас­секли тон­кую ко­жу его паль­цев. От бо­ли он раз­жал хват­ку и ус­та­вил­ся на свои ла­дони, по ко­торым по­бежа­ли кап­ли кро­ви, яр­ко си­яющие жизнью. Уви­дев это, Са­хива от­бро­сила кин­жал как мож­но даль­ше и обес­по­ко­ен­но схва­тила его ру­ки. Ца­рапи­ны бы­ли нег­лу­боки­ми и дол­жны бы­ли за­тянуть­ся за нес­коль­ко ми­нут, но в виб­ра­ци­ях энер­гии под ко­жей она чувс­тво­вала его боль и ис­пуг, и их же мог­ла яс­но ви­деть в пре­рывис­том зо­лотом мер­ца­нии глаз. Нес­коль­ко ка­пель сор­ва­лись с его ла­доней и упа­ли на её за­пястья.  
  
— Прос­ти ме­ня, я не хо­тела... — ска­зала она и тут же ис­пу­ган­но схва­тилась за го­лову. Но бо­ли не пос­ле­дова­ло. Вмес­то неё мяг­кое теп­ло про­бежа­ло по нер­вным от­рос­ткам и воз­вра­тилось об­ратно свет­лой вол­ной, при­нес­шей с со­бой от­блес­ки мил­ли­онов соз­на­ний.  
  
***  
  
В этот Ти­лубер жи­тели Ла­ци не уви­дели рас­све­та — не­беса за­волок­ло бе­лым оде­ялом об­ла­ков, с ко­торо­го круп­ны­ми хо­лод­ны­ми хлопь­ями по­валил пер­вый снег. Но да­же столь сквер­ная по­года не мог­ла по­мешать праз­дни­ку, вновь прив­лекше­му мно­жес­тво жи­телей про­вин­ции в до­лину Раш'Ме­нар.   
  
Ино­ла то­же бы­ла здесь — пос­ле дол­гих уго­воров но­вые нас­тавни­ки поз­во­лили ей сде­лать пе­рерыв в обу­чении ра­ди ко­рот­ко­го ви­зита на ро­дину. И в этот раз она сми­нала в ру­ках тёп­лую на­кид­ку, твёр­до на­мере­ва­ясь вру­чить её из­бран­ни­ку. Она сто­яла на краю по­ляны, на ко­торой рас­по­ложи­лись му­зыкан­ты, и нап­ря­жён­но вслу­шива­лась в их иг­ру и сов­мес­тную песнь, вы­ис­ки­вая зна­комый мо­тив. Она уз­на­ла его не сра­зу — столь ма­нив­шие её двад­цать цик­лов под­ряд про­тяж­ные ме­лодии, опу­тан­ные глу­бокой скорбью и от­чужде­ни­ем, сме­нились в этот день свет­лы­ми пе­рели­вами, сле­тав­ши­ми со струн длин­ной изящ­ной с'он'ти­луг, соз­да­вав­ши­ми ве­дущую пар­тию в соб­равшем­ся ор­кес­тре.   
  
Та­котос как всег­да си­дел в цен­тре, ок­ру­жён­ный за­воро­жен­ны­ми слу­шатель­ни­цами, ко­их бы­ло вдвое боль­ше про­тив их обыч­но­го чис­ла — но­вое на­пол­не­ние в их гла­зах ни­чуть не ума­ляло со­вер­шенс­тва соз­да­ва­емой им му­зыки. Прой­дя ми­мо них, Ино­ла опус­ти­лась на шку­ру ше­лаи'нез ря­дом с ним и наб­ро­сила на­кид­ку ему на пле­чи. Та­котос прер­вал ме­лодию и удив­лённо под­нял на неё гла­за. Ещё боль­шим удив­ле­ни­ем и не­до­уме­ни­ем удос­то­или её ок­ру­жав­шие его де­вуш­ки и, по­няв, что выс­тупле­ние окон­чи­лось, ед­ва ус­пев на­чать­ся, пе­рек­лю­чили вни­мание на дру­гих муж­чин, при­шед­ших в этот день тво­рить му­зыку.  
  
— Я, Ино­ла ке Шед­дар, су­дящая пер­вой сту­пени, же­лаю быть той, что бу­дет ря­дом и сог­ре­ет те­бя в гря­дущие хо­лода, — она взя­ла его ла­дони в свои, вы­жида­юще заг­ля­нув в гла­за, и толь­ко сей­час за­мети­ла, что их бо­лез­ненный зе­лёный свет то и де­ло сме­нял­ся на оран­же­вый.   
  
— Юная Ино­ла из до­ма Джакс'Ма­нар, я ед­ва уз­наю те­бя, — ска­зал он, и от теп­ла, на­пол­нявше­го каж­дую из­ре­чён­ную им те­лепа­тему, она не­надол­го по­забы­ла о том, как хо­лод­но бы­ло вок­руг.  
  
— Ты то­же из­ме­нил­ся. Слов­но кто-то за­жёг в те­бе ма­лень­кое сол­нце.   
  
— Это бы­ло боль­но? — Та­котос кос­нулся кас­то­вого оже­релья, ук­ра­шав­ше­го те­перь её шею по­верх платья. Она вздрог­ну­ла, сжав его ла­донь чуть силь­нее.   
  
— Не боль­нее, чем бес­цель­ное су­щес­тво­вание, ко­торое я зна­ла преж­де. К счастью, боль­шая часть той жиз­ни бы­ла стёр­та из мо­ей па­мяти. Те­перь я боль­ше не бу­ду сты­дить­ся то­го, что на са­мом де­ле мо­гу, по пра­ву дан­но­му мне за­вета­ми Кха­са.   
  
— Ес­ли те­бе и вправ­ду да­но ви­деть глуб­же, чем дру­гим — ты дол­жна знать, что мне всег­да бы­ли без­различ­ны твои кас­та и ти­тул. Прос­то мо­ей ду­шой вла­де­ет дру­гая.  
  
— Она па­ла в бою и сги­нула в пус­то­те. Ты не мо­жешь про­вес­ти ос­та­ток веч­ности, зак­ры­ва­ясь от ве­лико­го единс­тва толь­ко по­тому, что она пе­рес­та­ла быть его частью. Это бы­ло бы прес­тупле­ни­ем.  
  
— Ты со­вер­шенно пра­ва. Жаль, я лишь не­дав­но смог это осоз­нать, — он лас­ко­во про­вёл паль­ца­ми по узам, спа­дав­шим на её пле­чи. Вдруг он из­ме­нил­ся в ли­це и рез­ко под­нялся с зем­ли, выс­во­бодив ру­ки и заб­рав инс­тру­мент. Ино­ла по­тяну­лась к его соз­на­нию, но эфир был слиш­ком густ от на­пол­нявших его пе­сен, что­бы от­де­лить его быс­тро бе­гущую мысль из мно­жес­тва по­токов. Ей ос­та­валось лишь бе­жать сле­дом, хва­та­ясь за след его а­уры в прос­транс­тве.  
  
Он бе­жал че­рез лес, слов­но не за­мечая вы­рос­ших за день суг­ро­бов, в сто­рону го­род­ской сте­ны, у выс­ту­па ко­торой сто­ял у­еди­нён­ный дом про­кура­тора. Ино­ла прис­лу­шалась и толь­ко те­перь за­мети­ла, что в об­щий эфир вер­ну­лось неч­то, от­сутс­тво­вав­шее там весь пос­ледний цикл. Она за­мед­ли­ла шаг, поч­ти не ве­ря в то, что про­изош­ло.   
  
— Ты то­же это чувс­тву­ешь? — спро­сил в её соз­на­нии го­лос Аль­ги­нерии, и спус­тя до­ли се­кунд тот же воп­рос пов­то­рил ещё де­сяток го­лосов. Му­зыка за её спи­ной стих­ла, на­пол­нявшие эфир раз­го­воры прер­ва­лись и над вос­точной Ла­ци по­вис­ла нап­ря­жён­ная ти­шина, в ко­торой все еди­нодуш­но ощу­тили при­сутс­твие про­кура­тора.   
  
— Ма­ма, ты ме­ня слы­шишь? — не вы­дер­жав спро­сил Та­котос, поч­ти до­бежав до до­ма.  
  
— Я слы­шу! Я сно­ва слы­шу ве­ликое единс­тво! — Са­хива вы­бежа­ла на крыль­цо и под­бро­сила в воз­дух изор­ванные лис­ты бу­маги, тут же став­шие до­бычей вет­ра. Её ра­дость нак­ры­ла Кха­лу мощ­ной вол­ной. За­видев сы­на, она бро­силась ему навс­тре­чу и об­ня­ла, об­во­лаки­вая мяг­ким све­том сво­ей а­уры.   
  
— Мы то­же слы­шим те­бя, Са­хива! — нес­трой­ный хор вза­им­ной ра­дос­ти дру­гих был ей от­ве­том.   
  
— Твой ма­лень­кий Кхас по­резал ру­ки, — ска­зала она Та­кото­су и по но­во­об­ре­тён­ной при­выч­ке ука­зала ру­кой на от­кры­тую дверь, но он и так мог ви­деть всё про­изо­шед­шее в яс­ных кар­ти­нах, плыв­ших по по­вер­хнос­ти её соз­на­ния, вновь от­кры­того для вос­при­ятия дру­гими Пер­во­рож­денны­ми. — А мне по­ра ид­ти и тру­дить­ся на бла­го Ай­юра.  
  
— Пос­той, те­бе нуж­но одеть­ся, — воз­ра­зил Та­котос, но не ус­пел он за­кон­чить мысль, как она стя­нула с не­го на­кид­ку Ино­лы и ус­тре­милась к бли­жай­ше­му тран­сма­ту, за­пахи­вая одеж­ду на хо­ду.  
  
— Боль­ше ни­ког­да не лги мне! — ска­зала она на­пос­ле­док, и свет её соз­на­ния окон­ча­тель­но слил­ся в его вос­при­ятии с во­дово­ротом дру­гих, со­еди­нён­ных в Кха­ле.   
  
Та­котос нес­коль­ко се­кунд смот­рел ей вслед, за­тем сор­вался и за­шёл в дом. Его вос­пи­тан­ник всё ещё си­дел на по­лу пос­ре­ди жи­лой ком­на­ты и рас­смат­ри­вал ца­рапи­ны на сво­их ла­донях. По­забыв о праз­дни­ке, про­дол­жавшем­ся в до­лине Раш'Ме­нар, су­дящий под­нял его на ру­ки и выз­вал из ни­ши в сте­не кож­ный ре­гене­ратор.  
  
— Спа­сибо те­бе. Ты всё-та­ки спо­собен на чу­деса.   
  
Ино­ла за­мер­ла в де­сят­ке мет­ров от его до­ма, не ре­ша­ясь по­дой­ти бли­же, и поч­ти не чувс­тво­вала хо­лода, на­пол­нявше­го её утоп­шие в суг­ро­бе ступ­ни. Единс­твен­ный, для ко­го она хо­тела иметь зна­чение, по­забыл о её су­щес­тво­вании, ед­ва она ис­чезла из по­ля зре­ния, хо­тя и не мог не ощу­щать её при­сутс­твия. По­рыв вет­ра бро­сил ей в ли­цо об­ры­вок од­но­го из выб­ро­шен­ных Са­хивой лис­тков. Взяв его в ру­ки, она про­чита­ла вы­веден­ные на нём сим­во­лы.  
  
«И а­ие се».  
  
— Я и вся моя жизнь... — она нах­му­рилась, си­лясь вспом­нить зна­чение пос­ледне­го сло­га. Но то ли оно сги­нуло вмес­те с изъ­ятой Кон­кла­вом па­мятью, то ли вов­се ни­ког­да не бы­ло ей из­вес­тно. Но­вый по­рыв вет­ра выр­вал у неё лис­ток и по­нёс его вверх, до­рывая о го­лые вет­ви, и она по­чувс­тво­вала, что вмес­те с ним с её те­ла уле­тучи­лись ос­татки теп­ла. Сно­ва взгля­нув на дом, оде­лён­ный от неё пе­леной сне­гопа­да, она опус­ти­лась на ко­лени.  
  
— Ино­ла ке Шед­дар, ты вер­но хо­чешь от­мо­розить узы, — стро­го ска­зала Аль­ги­нерия, про­дол­жавшая наб­лю­дать за ней да­же те­перь, ког­да все бы­ли мыс­ля­ми с Са­хивой и её чу­дес­ным воз­вра­щени­ем. — Про­кура­тор вер­ну­лась к сво­им обя­зан­ностям. Кон­клав отоз­вал ме­ня об­ратно в Ахет-Адун. Я жду те­бя у врат и не при­нимаю воз­ра­жений.   
  
— Со­вет­ник, я...  
  
— Не жа­лей о том, что ни­ког­да не бы­ло тво­им. Пе­ред то­бой от­кры­ты все пу­ти, и грех цеп­лять­ся за столь низ­кое прош­лое. Мой млад­ший брат жаж­дет с то­бой поз­на­комить­ся. По­верь, он нам­но­го луч­ше это­го от­равлен­но­го пус­то­той смуть­яна!  
  
— Ка­жет­ся, мне све­ло но­ги. Я не смо­гу встать, — ска­зала Ино­ла поч­ти рав­но­душ­но. Го­лубо­ватое си­яние тран­спор­ти­ру­ющих лу­чей оку­тало её, и спус­тя па­ру мгно­вений под ней уже был тёп­лый ме­талл, про­низан­ный энер­ге­тичес­ки­ми ли­ни­ями.  
  
— А я не го­вори­ла, что у те­бя есть вы­бор, — Аль­ги­нерия скло­нилась над ней и по­тяну­ла за пред­плечье, зас­тавляя под­нять­ся. Не до­жида­ясь, по­ка она об­ре­тёт рав­но­весие на оне­мев­ших от хо­лода но­гах, со­вет­ник ух­ва­тила её за та­лию и поч­ти по­тащи­ла к энер­ге­тичес­ко­му вих­рю, от­де­ляв­ше­му Ра­мен­тор от И­ало­на.


End file.
